A Trident and An Arrow
by caitlynnprinzmetel
Summary: A trident is a famous weapon, previously worn by the famous Finnick Odair. Arrows is a powerful weapon, previously worn by Katniss Everdeen. When the rebellion's over, people think its just a weapon. But it is more than that. Its a symbol.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Its late in my country, and I was about to sleep when suddenly BOOM! This idea just popped in my head. I just had to write it, so I quickly log in to Fanfiction. I hope you like it! Its 23:54 by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games trilogy. All credits goes to Suzanne Collins.**

Scarlet's P.O.V.

I hopelessly rolling around in my bed, trying to sleep. I see the opened window, and saw the darkness of the nights. Shivering, I grab my hair tie and messily braid my hair. I take my leather coat and wear it. I took a sneak peek into my brother's bedroom, and see he's laying in his bed, sleeping peacefully.

Half running, I go downstairs and wear my boots. Probably I look kinda funny, because I'm still in my tank top and skirts, but I'm wearing a coat and a boots. Who cares, no one will see it anyway.

I glance at Haymitch's house, but shook my head. For the last couple of months, I've been going to his house for stories, one thing that my parents never gave me. We had a deal that if he tells me stories, I won't tell my parents and I have to straighten up my hair. I don't know why he wants to do that, but as long as I have my stories, its okay with me. But no, no stories tonight. I'm way too tired to straighten up my hair.

I decided to go to the woods. But then I bumped into a tall man.

He has brown messy hair, and a pair of grey eyes. He's probably 30, but he didn't look so old. I don't know what he's doing this late, but I'm sure he's wondering the same about me. And he didn't look like a bad guy either, so I won't run away.

He wears black jacket with a dark brown shirt underneath, a black jeans, and a brown boots. There's arrows in his back, and his hand's holding a bow. My eyes widen when I see those two things, and he seems surprise to see me. "I- I'm sorry." I stutter. He looks at me, and asked, "What are you doing this late?"

"I'm going to the woods." I reply shortly. "You can shoot?" I ask. "Yeah, why would I own a bow and arrows if I can't?" He chuckles. "Just wondering."

We ended up going to the woods together, since its dark and I'm scared if I get lost.

"So, what are you doing in the woods?" He ask as we walk past through some bushes and trees. "I can't sleep, and I like to shoot." I accidentally tell a stranger my little secret.

Its true, I guess I can shoot. I guess, since no one really taught me, so I have to learn it by myself. But its not really my fault if I can shoot. I don't beg for a bow and arrows. I found them in some tree branches. I thought, how can someone leave this thing here? But then I see no one's coming after it, so I claimed it as mine. Since then, I've been learning to use them.

"You can shoot?" He ask. I nod. I guess I can trust this guy, even though I barely know him.

So we ended up have a shooting session, and it turns out that he has drawn some targets. He says that he doesn't want to hurt animal, and its illegal too. "You know, if you came here and you wanna practice, feel free to use these targets." He says as he concentrating on one target. I nod.

He successfully hit the target right in the middle as I asked, "If you don't wanna hurt animal or hunting, why do you shoot?"

It looks like that he has some memories because he actually smiles when I said that. "There's... Something that I couldn't forget." The he turned to me. "I think this is where we introduce ourselves. I'm Gale Hawthorne. What's your name, little girl?"

I frown a bit. "I'm not a little girl anymore." Gale laugh, and I giggle with him. "My name's Scarlet Everdeen."

**Author's note: Sorry if it was short! Its only the first chapter, anyway. Do you like it? Review please! I'll update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games trilogy. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**Gale's P.O.V.**

Little miss Everdeen is standing in front of me. She's a teenager, I can tell. Probably 15 or 16. But I never thought that I'd meet her again.

Yes, I've met her once. When she was just a tiny little baby. But I should've known it was her. She has Katniss's eyes.

"I think its enough for me now. Thanks." She says. Her voice snap me back into reality and I see her staring at me with her grey eyes. She started to walk away, but I see she's looking back at me as if she's expecting something. She must be scared walking through the woods alone in the middle of the night, so I catch up with her.

When we reach the boundaries, I let her go. And before she run away to her home, I say to her "Say hello to your mother."

She nods, but suddenly she noticing something. She turns around to me and ask with her big, curious grey eyes "You know my mom?"

"More than you think." I said, then running off to the woods again.

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

Alright, that's it. Story time!

I go to Haymitch's house and knock on the door impatiently. "Haymitch!" I called. "Haymitch!" Getting impatient.

Haymitch, who's clearly unpleasant about this visit, shows up in the edge of the door. "What do you want?" He ask. "Story." I smile an innocent smile. He frowns when he sees my hair. "Your hair's a mess." He complained. "I know. But, please? I'll do it next time. I don't have time to make it straight tonight. Please, Haymitch?" I beg. He growl, but he let me in.

"Don't call me Haymitch, have some manners!" He says, then mumble to himself, "I sounded just like Effie."

"Who's Effie?" I asked. He turns to me, but say nothing. "Do you expect me to call you 'uncle'? Because honestly, you're too old for that and you refuse to be called 'grandpa'." I snickers, and he growl again. Oops.

"What stories do you want?" He ask, tired. I'm sorry for him, but who cares. He can get sleep tomorrow morning. "Do you know a man named Gale Hawthorne?" I asked. But Haymitch shook his head. "No idea."

"Then tell me about my mom's friend." I demand. "Okay, so she doesn't really have many friends at District 12, well maybe that Gale guy you said is one of her friends, but as far as I know she's antisocial until she met Peeta." Haymitch says. I listen to it. "But there's some of her friends outside the District. Lets just talk about those who still lived."

"Some of her friends are dead?" I ask. "Because of age? So she's friend with an elderly?" I ask again. "No, because of... Something else. That's another story. So those who still lived are... Annie Cresta from District Four, Johanna Mason from District Seven..." Haymitch seems to think harder, but then he gave up. "That's all I've got." He shrug. "What about those who's already dead?" I ask again. "There's this little girl called Rue from District Eleven... If she lived today, she won't be a little girl anymore, though. And also Wiress and Beetee from District Three, Mags from District Four, and Finnick Odair from District Four." He says. "Oh, and her stylist, Cinna."

The last name makes me exited. "A stylist? She used to have a stylist? That's so cool!" I says. "Well, yeah. A bit."

"That's it for now! Go to your house! Go! Shoo!" Haymitch shooed me away, and I frown. "I'll be back." I says. "With your hair straighten." Haymitch continues. I snickers. "Of course."

I ran to my house, take off my boots and coat, and effortlessly make my hair goes back to normal, and covered myself in my blanket. It feels so comfortable because the blanket's warm and my room's temperature are really cold.

And this time, I fell asleep so easily.

_**The next morning...**_

"Wake up!" I hear my mom's voice. What the heck? I've only sleep for like 5 minutes!

"Wake up!" She says again, shoving aside the blanket that wrap my body, and I feel cold. I curled up into a ball, and open my eyes a little bit.

A rays of golden sunshine has entering my room. It shine so brightly that I think I won't need a lamp. But one second thoughts, I do need it. I sit on my bed, and rub my eyes. Everything's getting a little bit blurry for a while, but then its all fine again.

I see my mom has left my room, and I get up. I pull my hair into a messy bun, and wear a cardigan. Then I go downstairs for breakfast.

I walk into my seat and see a pancake's already sitting on the table, waiting for me to eat them. Its so tempting, with all the fruits around it and maple syrup that also poured around it, but then I notice that my dad's weren't there. "Where's Dad?" I ask. "He's already at District Four." My mom smiles, then she finishes her breakfast. "Already?"

"Yes! We're going to District Four today. So take a shower, both of you. We're leaving at 10:00 A.M." She says.

I eat my breakfast quickly, then go back to my room. After I get in the bathroom, I undressed myself and get in the bath tub. The cold water feels so good at my skin, but then I step out of the bathroom and feels a little disappointed. I wrap a towel around my body and starting to pick some clothes out of my closet.

I finally wear my old jeans with a black tank top. I brush my hair a little bit, then I let my hair down without wearing any accessories. I don't like wearing any make up, so I won't wear them, but since my mom says my lips are pale, I open the window.

The best thing about my room is that there's a beautiful scenery of District Twelve and it get the full picture of the woods. There's lake in the woods, so I get to see them too. And also, there's a raspberry bushes in the roof near my room. Its not those think bush, its not even a bush, but there's raspberries on it, so I'll just call it a raspberry bush.

I reach the raspberry, and pinch it until it squished. Then I rub it around my lips and look at the mirror. Its kinda pink now. Why wearing uncomfortable lipsticks when you can wear raspberry that basically do the same? And it tastes sweet too.

I go downstairs and see mom's already standing there with two suitcases. She handed one to me and one to my little brother, Alex. "We're taking a private train." She says, and I squeal.

We drive to the station, and see a silver train coming by. Its not really big, but its not small either. We enter the train, and see that its beautiful. I take a seat in a compartment, separating myself from my brother and my mother.

I walk around for a little, just to see the train. I see that my mother's already relaxing herself in a couch and Alex's already eating some of the foods, and I laugh at it. "What are you looking at?" He ask, startled. "Oh nothing." I smirk. "What?"

"The train's hasn't even start and you're gonna eat all the stuffs here before they do." I laugh. He laugh back at me, but punched me in the arm. I punched him back and steal his food. I eat it in one bite. "Hey!" Alex complained!" He says. He started to grab more things. I thought he's gonna eat all that stuff, but instead, he's shoving it down to my throat. "You wanna eat? Eat this!" He says. I can't even laugh at this because my mouth's full of food, so I grab a hand full of one and shove it in his throat. And we're keeping that way until the train's started, and we both are tired.

And we're on our way to District Four.

**Author's note: Yay! Chapter Two! Let me know what you think, please review! I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's not: Yay, I'm back! And its 13th December, which means its Taylor Swift birthday! I'm so happy right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy. All credits goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

After a long ride with my exhausting brother, I finally get to go into my compartment, where I'm safe and sound. But then I notice that he made my hair looks like shit. So I rushed to the bathroom, grab some random brush, and start to brush my messy blonde hair. He's stupid.

I wash my face, and then step out of the bathroom. I'm tired from the food-fight, so I throw myself into a couch, and suddenly felt comfortable and never wanted to leave. I look around the train, since I've never get to do that until now.

My compartment is colored a silvery-blue. The furniture is made by mahogany, I think, and I softly touch the couch. Its soft, like a satin. There's an untouched food in the table, and I see an apple, so I grab them. I ate them fast, and then throw the trash into the bin. Then I lay again in the satin-like coach. I could live in this thing.

Suddenly, everything's became dark and I know that we're passing through a tunnel. It happens for a while, and I felt kinda scared, but then I see the most beautiful thing after the light's shining through the train again.

Its like a masterpiece painting that's alive. There's a sea, so blue that you'd thought that someone painted it with the most finest blue paint, and the sunshine reflects through the sea, making it sparkling and make it even more beautiful. The sand beach's not cream, its white. And it seems so soft that I can feel it.

Not far away from the white sand, there's a prairie that covered in many kind of flowers; sunflower, daisies, roses, jasmines. Its colorful, and its so beautiful. Not far away from the prairie, there's people that walking around, looking so happy like there's nothing to be worried about in this world. There's shops like flower shops, bakery, restaurants, and all of those sort of things.

It was truly amazing, and I know that we're already here in District Four.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

"Be nice to them, won't you?" My mother says as we waiting for the guests that will stayed in my home for like a month. "I'll be nice if they're nice to me." I said shortly, then go outside my house.

District Four is always beautiful. That's what I loved being live here, but for me, its kinda exhausting. Mom says I'm a pretty boy, like my father. I won't deny it, but it can be tiring because girls are always after me. They never leave me alone.

Like, can they stop screaming when they see me? That's uncomfortable and make me feels weird. Like I'm a sea monster.

The warm air of District Four hits my face and I smiled a bit. There's wind, but its the nice one. Not those wind who'll try to blown you away. I see a several groups of girls, and they're squealing when they see me. I'll try to be nice to them by sending them a quick smile, and some of them faint. See? Is smiling's a bad thing?

I go to my favorite place - well, second favorite place - in the world. The sea. It made me feels like home and somehow it reminds me of my dad. A person that I've always wanted to see but I'll never see him.

I try my best not to cry when I passed the prairie. No, I can't cry over my father. We wanted me to be strong, and never show weaknesses in front of peoples. Beside, an Odair don't cry.

Well, except for my mother.

I sit on the white sand. See, another thing that I love about District Four, the white sand. Its so unique and different, but in a good way. The scent of the sea fills my nostrils and I smile wider. I let the water gets on my feet and the wind blowing up my bronze hair. I can hear someone's footstep running to me. It must be those fangirls.

I started to run a little, but I bumped into someone. I can keep my balance, but she can't. She falls into the sea, and get wet, and I chuckles. "What's so funny?" She says coldly.

I look at her, and see that she's... Gorgeous. And so natural. I mean, she have a long blonde hair, but she lets it messy. And I can tell that she's not wearing any make up.

She get rid of the hair that's covering her face, and a pair of grey eyes staring into me. "Need any help?" I grin, offering my hand to her. She shove it aside, and get up by herself. "I can help myself, thanks." She says and started to walk away.

I don't even know what I'm doing when I grab her wrist. She glare at me, and I met those grey eyes again. "What?" She asked. "Uh, nothing." I says, but still holding her wrist. I want to see those eyes again.

Its the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Its not blue, its not sea-green like mine. Its grey. Most people doesn't like grey eyes, but this eyes are different. Its sparkle and I can see the sun's dancing inside of it. And the way it stares at me making me feel like she's staring right to my soul. In the same time, its deadly. Like 'mess with me and I'll kill you violently'. But its also living and so beautiful.

"Let go of me, then." She snaps, and try to let go. I grab it even harder and she glares at me. But then I notice something. "You're not from here, aren't you?" I ask. "Nope." She says, and successfully let go of me. "Bye." And she walks away.

"Finn!" A girl screamed and ask for a photograph with me. I agreed because I'm nice, but I can't keep my mind off those astonishing grey eyes.

**Author's note: Do you guys like it? Have you figured out who's Finn is? By the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think and review please! I'll update as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy. All credits goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

Who the hell is this guy?

Okay, I'll admit that he's good looking. But he just make me fell into the water and make me soaking wet, and he's not even sorry! And then he look into my eyes like I'm a weirdo. Like he wanted to say 'what the hell is this hideous creature, get her off of me. She's nothing compared me'.

Yeah, I know that he has a magnificent sea-green eyes, and there's wind in his damn bronze hair, but he doesn't have to rub it in my face.

Great. Now I'll have to change and take a bath, and I don't even know where I'll be staying for the rest of the month.

I turn around and see that guy's already surrounded by many girls. I see as he winks and smile seductively to them, and some of them faint. Silly girls. I roll my eyes. Typical player, huh?

"Wait!" I hear that irritating voice again. I walk faster to the train, where my mom is. But it turned out that he walk faster, which sucks. "What's your name?" I turn around and see that bronze-haired guy again. "None of your business." I say a cold as I can, and turn around again. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? Where's your home? Or... Since you're not from here, where are you staying at? I'll walk you." He said, then winks at me. If he expected me to fangirl or faint in front of him, he'll be very disappointed.

I roll my eyes and chuckle. "I'm not some kind of an old lady who can't walk by myself, dumbass. I just got here, so I don't know where am I staying!" I said, then walk away again. I flip my wet hair on purpose, so he can taste the sea water. "Go to my house, then. At least take a shower. You smell like rotten fish." He wrinkles his nose. "Yeah, thanks to you. But no, unlike you, I don't have people who adores me here."

"I insist." He said, then unexpectedly grab my arms and drag me around. "Hey! Let me go!" I try to let go, but my attempt is useless. He's too strong. He just keep walking while I'm screaming, and a short while later, we arrive at his house.

I would say that it looks nice, but I don't have time to look around and asking for cookies and be nice.

"Mom! There's some girl that stupidly fell into the ocean and need shower. Can she use your bathroom?" He shouts, and his grip on my arms getting stronger. I glare at him. "You're the one who make me fall!" I hiss and he winks at me. Again. Seriously, what the hell did he expect me to do every time he winks at me?

I was about to say something to him, but then the most unexpected person shows up in the stair. Auntie Annie.

I don't think she's my biological aunt, but she was so nice to me, and I don't think I have an aunt either, so call her that. She often told me that I should meet her son back in District Four because she thinks that we'll 'go along just fine', but if this was her son, don't expect me to be nice to him.

"Scarlet?" She says in disbelief. She must've thought that I'll shows up with my mom and brother, and in clean clothes, instead of wet clothes and have been dragged here violently. "I see you've met Finn." She smiles.

The boy who's named Finn losing his grip on my arm, and I fell into the floor. I glare at him, but he looks at me in disbelief. "So, she's the girl who'll spent her entire month here?" He ask to Auntie Annie, and she nods. Oh crap.

"Go to my room, sweetie, just take the stairs, and turn left. Its not hard to see which one is my room. Don't worry about clothes, your mother and brother will be here soon." Auntie Annie says as I get up. I smile to her. "Thanks."

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I watch as Scarlet take the stairs and as she disappears, I see my mom's grin at me. "What?" I ask, trying to be ignorance. "If I didn't know, I'd say that this boy's having his first crush!" She says excitedly. "Its not a crush, I don't like her. And if I did have a crush on her, its not the first. Come on, mom, you know it." I groan.

"I say if I didn't know." She shrug. "I mean, all your previous crushes are freaks. And its not real, either. Right?"

She's kinda true. One time, I had this crush on a girl named Nile Stamford, and her family owns an ice cream parlor. She kinda force me to go out on a date with her, and I say yes because I wanted her ice creams. And when their family start selling cakes instead of ice cream, I lost interest in her.

And if I do have a crush on Scarlet, its not like its going to work anyway. She already didn't like me, and she only stays here for one month. Its not going to happen.

"No, mom. Don't do that. I'll go to my room." I says, then leave my mother downstairs, who's keep grinning at me.

I go to my room, and shut the door close. I lay on my bed, staring at my ceilings. I'm done with girls. I mean, why do they wear so much make up? Do they think it makes guys attracted to them? Don't they know that what we want is natural beauty?

But Scarlet's different. Her eyes' shining because she's exited and happy - well, before she fell, but not because she's wearing any contact lenses. She has a blonde hair, a kind of hair every girls want, but instead of styling it or anything, she lets it down and its messy, and she didn't care. Her nails aren't polished or colored, and she didn't wear any strange clothes to impressed people. I know, by just looking at the way she dressed, that she will only wear something that made her comfortable, unlike many girls I've known.

This girl is different. And different is good.

"Scarlet, your mother's here!" I hear my mom's shout, so I go downstairs too. At the stairs, I stumble into Scarlet and we ended up lying in the cold, hard ground together. I see my mother's grin, and get up quickly. "Good! Mom, can I have my suitcase please? Thanks. Auntie Annie, can I go change in your room?" She asked as she gets up. Her mother handed her a suitcase with a suspicious look. Probably she's wondering how she gets here. "Its a long story." Scarlet says to her mom. Then she turns to my mom, who's smiling at her. "Of course, dear. And you can call me Annie, by the way."

Scarlet smiles, then take her suitcase with her to my mom's room.

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

Thank goodness that my mom's here, and Annie being really nice to me. I'm not getting any comfortable in her blue dress. First, its not my size. Second, I don't like dresses. I was thinking that I could be naked - only wrapped in towel, I mean - while waiting for my mom to come, but that dumbass bump into me and make us fall into the floor. So I was making a good decisions by wearing this uncomfortable dress.

I quickly undressed myself, and get rid of my wet underwear. I think when Annie said that I can borrow her clothes, she didn't mean underwear, so I wear my own. Beside, I don't think I'll happy if I have to wear someone else's underwear.

I unzip my suitcase, and get some clean underwear. Then I changed into some short jeans, since this was a hot day, and a white plain crop tee. Then I tie my hair into a messy ponytail, and I see no raspberry bushes anywhere, so I'm back to my pale self. I go downstairs with my suitcases, and found that my mother's talking to Annie. "Oh, I see you've changed. Good! Finn, will you show her her room? And her brother's room, of course." Annie says, as Finn tries to grab my arm, but I successfully yank them away. I glare at him, and he wink at me. Again.

He drops my brother to his room, and he drops me to my room too. I don't care where I put my suitcase, the room was too beautiful.

Its white, and have some tint of blue. The bed's white with white satin fabric hanging around it making it simple, but beautiful. There's a drawer beside it, made by rosewood, and there's also a dresser. I see outside the window, and there's the scenery of the sea. In the wall, there's corals planted to it. I sigh. "Like what you see?" I turned around and see Finn's grinning. I want to reply with sass, but I'm too tired for another fight. "I have to admit, this is beautiful." I said. Finn smiles for the first time to me. "Wait until nightfall. You'll like it more." He says. He wink at me, but this time I chuckled. It feels like its some kind of funny jokes now. Finn walked away, and I throw myself into the bed.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I walk away from Scarlet's room, smiling. And then I realize what I'm doing and snap myself out of it. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't be having a crush on that girl, that's insane!

I take a sneak peek into Scarlet's room, and see that she's looking outside the window. She sigh, and I see her ponytail's wiggling. She turns around, and I quickly back down. But unfortunately, my toe's hit something on the floor and makes me fell.

"Oh my gosh! You okay?" She ask as she kneel besides me. I'm actually okay, but I wanted to make this... a little bit fun. "It hurts..." I pretend to whining. "I- Where's the band aid?" She ask. I grin slightly, and then act again. "In... In my room." I said. She rush to my room, and I couldn't help but laugh. She frowns. "You big jerk."

"I know. But I'm worth it!" I says proudly. "No." She says, then tossing her ponytails back, and it hits me in the face. "Hey!" I complained, and she giggle. "You think you're the only one who can shows off their beauty here? Think again!" She says, then laugh and go back to her room.

I chase her, but she ran away to the roof. For a while, I was stunned with what she did. I don't know any girl who can climb like that! But I guess she's not just any girl, so I followed her.

I can't find her anywhere. "Scarlet?" I called. No answer. "Scarlet!"

Then something punched me in the arm. "Take that." She laugh, then sit. So I took a sit beside her. "Why did you call me Scarlet anyway?" She ask like its the strangest thing on earth. "Uh, because its your name?" I guess. She laugh again. I can get used to that laugh. "Yeah, well, I'd rather to be called Scar."

"Like Scar in the Lion King? The one who killed Mufasa?" I ask. She stares at me. "What is that?" She asked. I guess she didn't know. I didn't blame her though. Its such an old movie. "Uh, never mind. But why Scar? Do you have many scars or something" I asked again. She chuckled. "No, I just like Scar better than Scarlet. It sounds... Wild and cool." She shrug.

This whole month would be interesting.

**Author's note: Let me know what you think by reviewing! I hope you like it so far! I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy. All credits goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

"Scarlet! Finn! Come down!" I hear my mom's shouting at us and we laughing. "Come on." I says, then go downstairs while Finn's following me from behind. "What are you doing up there?" She ask. "Nothing. Just Finn's idea of sick jokes." I chuckled and we laugh again. I see dinner's on table. I take a seat and Finn's sitting beside me.

The dinner was amazing. There's a corn soup for the appetizers, a home-made lasagna for the main course, and a chocolate cake for the desserts. The corn soup isn't like any of the corn soups I've ever taste. Its golden instead of soft yellow, and the taste is perfect. As soon as the warm corn soup's flows in my throat, I've been craving for some more. And the lasagna is good too, and the best part is, Annie allowed us to take our cheeses as many as we want. But there's only one can of parmesan cheese and Finn and me fight over it. I won, so I get all the cheese, but then Finn's successfully stealing it from me. Then it turns out that Annie stills have another can of cheese, and she gave it to me and Alex because Finn's stealing my cheese, so I win.

The chocolate cake is good too, but I'm too full to eat all of it, so I only eat like, two or three bites. And then the talking's started.

"So, Annie, how do you feel?" My mom asked, starting the conversation. "I'm... good. I can't believe its already 17 years since he left."Annie looks down, looks like fighting back her tears. "I'm sure he's happy Annie." My mother's trying to comfort her. "And don't forget! If it weren't for you and Peeta, tomorrow would be..." Annie says teasingly. Would be what? Another day in summer?

"May the odds be ever in your favor." They said, presses three fingers on their lips, and raise it into the air. "You still keep the pin?" Annie ask. "Sure. I can't lose it." My mother's says. What pin? "How's Madge?" Annie asked again. "She's good, I guess. Her romance with Gale's getting intense." My mother answered.

"Gale?" My eyes widen. So he really is mom's friend! "You know him?" My mother asked. I can't tell her. If I tell her, she'll know I like to sneak out to the woods. "My friends likes to... Talk about him." I mutters. My mom's seemed to buying it.

"What are you talking about, anyway?" Finn ask, curious. "See, I told you that we can talk about this in my room." Annie whispers to my mom, but not quiet enough so we can still hear her. "Look, its getting dark, and-"

"I'm not going to sleep." I cut my mom. She looks shocked. "You won't understand, Scarlet." She says. That's it. "Not understand? What will I won't understand? The only thing I don't understand is why would you keep things away from me!" I stands up. "You know, I used to go to Haymitch's house for stories, since my own mother won' tlet me have it!" Sorry Haymitch. "And I'm so tired from being treated like a child. I'm 16! Whatever you wanna say to me, I'll try to understand." Then I leave the table with shocked expressions on everyone's faces. "I'm done."

I go to my room, and sit on the window. Its not the first time she did these things to me. At night, she used to scream and I go to her room. She was frightened, so I ask her what's wrong. But instead of telling me, she waited for my father and told me to stay away. I try to ask my father, but he says its just nightmares. What is this nightmares, anyway? Where did they come, and why did they never go away?

I hear the door's creaking, and I sigh. "Look, I'll apologize to my mom later, but I really don't wanna be lectured right now." I says. "I'm not gonna lectured you."

I turn around, and see Finn's standing there. "Oh. I thought you were Annie." I mutters. Finn take a seat next to me. "I understand what you feel." He sigh. "You do?" I ask. "Yeah. At nightfall, my mom used to go to a room and stays there for hours. I don't wanna bother her by asking questions, so I just leave her there. When she get out, she looks like she's been crying all night. When I ask her, she didn't reply. It sucks, actually. But you don't have to shout at your mother like that." Finn says.

"You said you won't lectured me." I complain. "I'm not." He says, and get up. "You probably wanna have some sleep." He reaches the door and turn around with a big grin plastered on his face. "Don't think about me too much, okay? I know I'm unresistable." I actually laugh at him and throw one of the pillows. "Don't worry. I won't do that. Never in your wildest dreams."

He smiles. So sweet this time, without a hint of sarcasm or anything. "Goodnight, Scar. I'll see you tomorrow."

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I was walking back to my room when Scarlet's little brother steps in my way. "Go to sleep, buddy." I sigh. "Its getting late."

"You'd be lying if you say you don't like my sister." He cross his arm. I froze. Like her? I've only met her for one days. Its impossible.

But... I feel like I've known her forever even though we've only met for one day. She's different and unique, in a good way, and treating me like a friend. She's so kind and nice and funny...

No. Snap out of it. You can't like her more than a friend. You can't.

"No. Well, yes, I like her. But as a friend, not as anything else." I says, then walking past him. "Goodnight."

I lay on my bed, crawling under the blanket to keep me warm. It smells like daisies, which I like. I try to sleep, but I can't. Its not the first time. I can't go to sleep alone, so I like to go to the beach, playing with my trident. Believe it or not, if there's some thief wanna rob our house, he's the one who should be scared. I'm handy with my trident.

I don't even know where that come from. I think its a natural gift, since no one can teach me. But I found this trident in a storage, so I think it won't hurt anyone if I use it. And then, less than a month, I'm already getting the hang out of it.

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

Its one of those nights where no matter how hard I've tried to sleep, I just can't.

I open the window to let some air in, but I just ended up curling up in my blanket because its getting too cold.

No. Not again. I can't stay wide awake for two nights in a row! Its not healthy. I think. I shut my eyes close, and started to counting flowers. I know a lot of people used to count sheeps, but that method seems to be not working for me, and I switch it into flowers. It worked for me once.

1 primroses... 2 primroses... 3 primroses... 4 primroses... Where's these primroses came from, anyway? Did the prims and the roses mated and created a whole new species called the primroses? Or is it just another roses with prim as the first name? Why would roses has first names anyways? I mean, primdaisies... primsunflowers... That just doesn't make any sense.

Why did flowers existed, though? I know its pretty and stuff, but what's the actual meaning? I mean, if there's a war, did flowers will stopped it? No, they'll die. Its not like you can hand a flower to enemy and hope that they're happy enough to go. Some animals even eat it, so did flowers was created to be beautiful, then dead? I mean, it'll just make things worse, right? People plants flowers, take care of flowers, watch the flowers grows... And watch them dead.

What kind of animals eats flowers anyway? Bees? No bees, eats the nectar. And produce honey. Wait. If bees eat nectar and produce honey, and honey is sweet, that means the nectar is sweet too, right? And maybe the whole flower's sweet, and can be eaten by human being. Why don't we give free sweet flowers to starving peoples instead of leaving them starved to death? Or maybe its the bees that's sweet, so we should eat bees? That's disgusting.

Wait. No! I'm over thinking. Now I can't sleep because I'm worrying whether if bees sweet or not. That's it. I give up.

I open my suitcase, and found a leather jacket. Its not the one I use to wear, but its fine, so I wear it anyway, and headed down stairs. I was about to open the door when someone's cover my mouth before I'm able to scream.

**Author's note: Ooh, cliffhangers! So, did you enjoy it so far? Tell me what you think by reviewing, please!**

**P.S.: do you think its the bees that's sweet, or the flowers?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy.**

**Finn's P.O.V.**

"Are you crazy? Do you wanna wake up the whole house?" I whispered as I keep my hand in Scarlet's mouth.

Its in the middle of the night. I can't sleep, so I thought I'll go down to the lake or the beach. Then I saw her, alone, in her coat. At first, I think she's sleepwalking, but no one's sleepwalking that carefully. So I poke her, and she's about to scream and get both of us in trouble so I shut her up.

"Why do you have to poke me?" She whispers harshly. "What am I supposed to do, genius? Screaming your name until you notices?" I says sarcastically. She roll her eyes in annoyance, and to make her more irritated, I grin. "Your hair's a mess." Because most girls would freak out if anyone told her that.

But she crosses her arms. "Well, unlike you, some people doesn't have any time to make their hair beautiful because they're too busy with their lives." She says. "What are you doing here, anyway?" She asked.

"Same reason with you." I reply shortly. "How did you know that I can't sleep?" She ask, took a step back. Great, she thinks I'm a stalker now.

"Circle in your eyes. Messy hair. Pajamas. Cranky." I shrug my shoulder and she looks like about to hit me.

We decided to sit on the porch so we can talk about everything without disturbing anybody. "I wish I have my arrows." She sigh, doesn't realize what's she's talking about. "You can shoot?" I asked, surprised. Scarlet shrug. "I guess." She says.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep, since I'm sleepy now." Scarlet covers her mouth before she yawn. No! Then who am I supposed to be with? "I was about to show something to you!" I said when she was about to leave. She turn away and look at me. "Really? What is it?" She asked.

The moon's rising, marked that its already midnight. It shines so bright, and I can see its reflects on Scarlet's eyes and her blonde hair's glowing because of the moon. I must've stared at her, because she started to look at me in a funny way. "Well?"

Think, think. Where can I take her? "The beach."

She burst out laughing, but then manage to cover it, since she knows that she don't want to wake up peoples. "So you can push me into the water again? No way." She says, then open the doorknob. I grab her wrist, and she shot me a death glare. "No, I won't. Come on, it'll be fun!" I says, then close the door and pull her into my side. She snaps her arms and let go of me, but follow me. "If it doesn't, you'll pay for it." She joked.

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

Finn's taking me to the beach, and I keep my fingers crossed so that he won't pushed me into the water. When we arrived at the prairie, I can see him blink his eyes. What?

"Are you... crying?" I asked carefully. "No, I got some dust in my eyes." He says. But I can see that he's faking it. I keep walking. Sure, I'm curious. I mean, who doesn't if they see a boy's crying? But its none of my business, so I just keep moving.

I hear my stomach's growled. Finn's noticed, and I grin. "I'm hungry." I says. He chuckle, and run to some random trees, leaving me alone. I thought he was gonna get me some fruits, but instead he's carrying a trident.

Its amazing. The trident's amazing. I can't believe that he's bringing one of those, because a trident is not really easy to get, and not an usual weapon. The trident's silver, and shining in the moonlight. It look so beautiful, yet deadly. It makes you wanna touch it and make it yours, but in the same time, it makes you scared.

Not that I'm scared, though.

"Don't started to drool over me." Finn's irritating voice says, and I smack him. He laugh, and I am too. "Watch." He says as he run into the ocean. I get scared a bit, but then I remind myself that this is his home. Its like me and the forest. So he'll be okay.

He stops in a random spot, and concentrating on the water. I was wondering what's he's doing, until he stab his trident into the water, and get a fish.

A fresh fish.

He walks to me, pointing at the fish, and looking proud. I stare at the fish's large, popping eyes, and its slimy and wet skin...

"No! Get it away from me!" I screamed. Finn looks amused because I'm scared. Hey, don't blame me! The fish's looks like a freaky monster!

Finn started to chase me around with a dead fish on his trident, and he's laughing. But I'm not. We're running around in the beach, until we both gets too tired, and we sits on the white sand. After Finn's toss the bloody fish back into the water, I moved to his side. "Don't you dare do it again." I said in my most deadly voice. Finn's laughing and I punch his arm.

"Come on, lets go home. I'm tired." Finn says, then go back home. I follow him.

When he reaches the doorknob, I was ready to throw myself into my bed. But there's one problem: the door's locked.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

Crap. No. No! How is this happening? One of those parents must locked it. I'm so stupid.

"What are we gonna do now?" Scarlet's whispers. I would love to get lost in the beach, but I can't do that my mom and Katniss would flip out if they found that we're lost. "I don't know! Break in?" I suggest, still whispering. That's a stupid idea.

Scarlet's looking around, and her eyes caught something. "My room! The window's opened!" She says. I look up, and she's right. Her room's windows is opened. Good!

"But how are we gonna go there?" I whisper. Scarlet rolls her eyes like its the most stupidest question ever. "Climb, duh!"

So we ended up climbing my house, avoiding the decorative shells. It cuts my legs and her arm, but that's not gonna bring us down. Its just a cut, anyway. It feels like forever, climbing and avoiding. But then we reach her room. "Give me a boost, and I pull you up." She whispers. I offer my hand, the one that's free. But instead, she steps on my face. "Hey!" I complained. She grin. "Sorry!" She whispers again, and her feet finds my arm. I boost her up, and she successfully landed on her room with an 'OW!', signaling that she's probably fell.

"Pull me up!" I said, as I hanging on a shell. Her head's popped up in the window, and she offers her hand. "Come on!" She says. I reach to take her hand, but the foot's slipping. Fortunately, I already grab Scarlet's hand.

"You've gotta be joking." She mumbled, as she struggle to pull me up. My feet is hopelessly finding another shell, but its useless. I try to lift up my body, and Scarlet's trying harder, and finally, I fell on her bedroom floor with her on top of me.

She rolls and laying beside me, exhausting. When I get up and headed to my room, she stops me.

"Thanks." She laugh. "That was... surprisingly fun."

And then she closed the door.

**Author's note: Was it short? Sorry if it is! I try my best to make it long. Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy. All credits goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

I go to sleep tonight with fish and their popping large eyes haunting me. Dammit Finn. But then after I calm myself that that fish is already been thrown away to sea, I finally managed to sleep.

**_The next morning..._**

I woke up with the sunlight flooded up my room. It gets really bright, so I rub my eyes and scratch like a kitten. I shove the blanket away from me because its getting kinda warm, and go to the bathroom and wash my face.

When I'm done freshening up myself a little bit, I go downstairs for breakfast, but then I stumble into someone. I see the bronze hair and realizing its Finn. He groan and stands up, and offer his hand to help me. I take it, and whisper, "Last night was never happened." I warned, and he grin. "Look at you! Can't resist my charm, eh?" He joked and laugh. I laugh too, but smack his head. "Actually," I step in so our face is just an inch away. "Its you who's been fall into my charm."

"Really? Then why are you blushing?" He grin, and I feel my cheek's warm. Dang it! "Its the heat." I try to step out, but he grab my shoulder and pull me closer, too close that I can feel his breath. "Just admit it, Scarlet." He grin. "Try me." I says, then successfully pulling away. "I thought I've already told you to call me Scar?"

"You did. I'll just call you Scarlet." He says. "Why?" I asked. "To irritate you."

I smack his head again, and he laugh. I can't help but join to laugh, and we going downstairs together. "What's so funny?" My mom ask me while she's arranging the table. "Nothing." I sit down in one of the chair and Finn sits beside me. "You know, for two people who just met only yesterday, you two are so close!" Annie says as she brings the food. "No we're not!" Finn and I said at the same time and I glare at him. He glare back.

"So what's the breakfast today?" Alex ask. Annie put the tray on the table. "Chicken soup," She puts a big bowl of chicken soup. "And a tuna!"

Wait. Tuna is a fish. A fish. I see Annie's putting down the big tuna and its big eyes staring at me. I sinks in my chair and Finn's laughing at my reaction. "What?" Annie ask. "Scarlet is afraid of fish." He says, and then burst out laughing when I gave him a death glare. "I did not!" I denied.

"Then _touch _it." He dare. God, why?

"No, I won't. It'll be dirty and all of you can't eat this fish!" I says, and he laugh. Annie, my mom, and Alex is join him on the dark side. "What's so funny?!" I says, and give each of them a death glare. "Its okay, Scarlet, you don't have to eat the fish." Annie says. I feel relieved and I can see that Finn's almost burst out laughing. I kick his foot underneath the table, and he glare at me, but I just shrug.

I eat my chicken soup, and when I was about to finish it, a heavy, slimy thing landed on my lap. The fish's head.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

It was an accident. Okay, it looks like its not, but it is. I was about to take the meat, but didn't realize that I was cutting it too far, so the head's falling off. I thought it was gonna fall into me, but it fall into the person who's closest to me, which is Scarlet.

She scream as she sees the fish's head. Of course she is, I can't blame her. I take the fish out of her lap and throw it into the trash can, but she was too scared and too shocked to notice. She takes a big sip on her drinks, and go upstairs.

"Scarlet, wait!" I said, and the whole table gave me 'why-did-you-do-that' look. "It was an accident!" I defend myself. But then they gave me the 'we-don't-believe-you' look, so I gave up and running to Scarlet, who is already locked herself in her room.

"Scarlet," I called. "No."

"I-"

"No."

"Just-"

"No."

"Li-"

"No."

"Sten-"

"No."

"To-"

"No."

"Me-"

"No."

Fine. I sigh, and go to my room. I pick my white acoustic guitar and hit some random notes, and sing any words that come up in my head, trying to fit it in with the music.

"_Oh, Scarlet_

_Forgive me_

_I realized that you scared of fish_

_But I never meant to scared you that way_

_Yes, I probably would scare you_

_But I never think of this way_

_So please just forgive me_

_Let me in and say sorry to you_

_And just forget about that scary little_ _head_"

The song's sucks, but hey, at least I've tried!

Scarlet's open up the door, still looking mad, but punch me in my arm. "That is the worst song I've ever heard." She says, but I grin. "I know. Sorry." I says. "For the lame songs or for the head?" She ask. "Both. Look, it was an accident."

"Of course." She said sarcastically. But then she returned to her normal self. "So you can play guitar?" She asked. "Only a few notes."

She grab my guitar, and hit some notes, and sings to me.

"_You're stupid and ugly_

_And lame and nasty_

_I wish I could drown you_

_In a pile of tuna_

_The way that head staring at me_

_Its just so scary_

_And you think I would just forget it?_

_But its okay_

_I'll forgive you_

_Because I'm awesome_

_And pretty and cool and amazing_

_And you're just lame, old Finn._"

I grab my guitar back, and frown. "I already regret my decisions of apologizing to you."

She laugh. "I'm just kidding. You're not lame, I think you're..." She stops, and I smirk. "Cool? Ravishing? Breathtaking?" She rolls her eyes, and chuckle. "I think you're just fine."

**Author's note: Yay, two updates today! So what do you think of the chapter? Is it good, too short, or bad? Tell me what you think and review please! They means a lot to me. I'll update as soon as possible!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy. All credits goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

After I take a bath, I choose a plain old jeans and a t-shirt. I wear them, and randomly brush my hair, since its tangled everywhere. Mom and Annie has left somewhere, so there's just me, Finn, and Alex in the house.

"Okay, children, what are we gonna do?" Finn says in the living room with Alex and me in front of him. "What are you, a kindergarten teacher?" I ask, and go outside to enjoy the scenery. "Yeah. I'm 13!" Alex shouts, and go somewhere. I see Finn's trying to catch up with me, so I climb the roof and hide. "Scarlet?" He called. "Scar!"

I stay still in my positions, and Finn's disappearing while calling my name. _Miss me, huh_. I thought. "You can't hide." I suddenly hear his voice and he's standing behind me. "But I can run." I said, and get a good head start because Finn didn't expecting this. But a few moments later, he join me and run, try to catch me. I sprint into the beach, but Finn's caught my arm. "Gotcha!" He says, but I snap it away from him, and run again.

"Don't do this!" He complained, but still running. He disappear into the trees, and I decided to go home, so I can watch his useless effort to found me. But then I see him standing in front of the door, and we fell with me on top of him. "Why do you always attacking me?" He groan, probably because I'm heavy. "I'm not. You're the one who's always available for me to attacking you." I grin, then rolls aside.

We both laying on the ground, exhausting, when I hear Alex's scream.

"What is that? What's happening?" Finn jump, and his muscle tenses up. "That's my brother!" I said, worried. What if someone's attacking him? "Where is he?" I asked, hoping that Finn would know the answer since he saw him left. "On the indoor garden. Come on!" He says, and his hand find its way to my hand. He grab my hand tightly and drag me to indoor garden.

And I see Alex's laying there, with a red face and holding his neck.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

"What is going on?!" I shouted when I see Scarlet's brother. He can't answer, but he pointed at some pot. The plant's gone, but there's a label on the pot. _Ageratina altissima_.

One of the most poisonous plant in Panem. They use it for medicine, but just a tiny little amount, like a drop of it. And I know why. Small amount means health. Medium amount means suffers, such as an extremely dry mouth with a burn sensation on it. And large amount means death.

"Did you eat a lot?"' I ask to Alex. He nod softly. "You eat one pot full?" I asked. If he is, then he'll be dead in a minute, and I'm not looking forward for making my house a crime scene, even though this is an accident, not a crime. But still, the police will come and investigate it, and I don't want it.

Fortunately, Alex shows some _Ageratina altissima _on his hand, so that means he's on the medium amount. But still he's suffering, and needs doctor. Water's started to fall from his eyes. "What should we do?!" Scarlet freaking out. Yeah, what should we do? Think, think, think...

Suddenly a bastard turn up his car horn, and makes me frustrated. Shut up!

Wait. A car. That's it! "Can you drive a car?" I ask Scarlet, because honestly, I can't. "I'm 16!" she says, which means she can't. Well, if we died, at least we died together and our parents can be cat ladies together.

I break one empty pot, that isn't really empty, because my mother left her car key on it. After a moment, I finally find it in a pile of dirt, and get into my mother's car. "Get him here!" I demand Scarlet, and she put her brother in backseat while she sits beside me. "You can drive?" She ask. "Nope." I says, and panic's showing on her face, but she shut up.

I hit the gas, and the car's started. I take the steer, and drive to the nearest hospital. I can do this.

I don't know anything about driving car, so I hit the pedal as hard as I could, and the car's going too fast. Scarlet closes her eyes, and when we passed our mothers, I pretend not to see anything. And finally we're here. Mountmary Hospital.

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

Finn was using the public telephone to call our mothers, and a short while later, they come. Alex has been hospitalized, and the doctor says that he has to stay at the hospital for two days. I was still shocked because of the car driving thing when Finn come into me.

"Good thing that you have the idea of the car." I says to him. He chuckle. "I've been inspired by a bastard." He says. "What?"

He shrug, then we take a seat. We have to wait outside because we're less than 21 years old. So we can't come in. Sucks. For a moment, an awkward silence fills the room before he breaks the ice. "Can you keep a secret?" He ask. I'm surprised by this question, but I nod anyway. "I was thinking of my dad when I saved him."

"What?" I asked. "I know, its ridiculous because I've never met my father, but... I just thinking that you won't like it if... you know, he died." He says. I smile a little, and he looks to me and smile too. "Its not ridiculous." I said. "But... thank you. I'm sorry for your dad, it must be tough."

"No, its okay. He's dead for a good cause. Well, at least that's they told me, but I hope that's true. And people also says that I look so much like my father, so whenever I miss him, I could just stare into myself in the mirror." He look down to the ground and smile. That's where I notice his dimples.

"He's okay!" Annie and my mom suddenly burst out of the room and sit beside us. "He just need to rest and not eat anything that's cold for two days." Annie says. "I'll stay with him." I says.

We're not get along easily, but he's my brother and I should take care of him.

"I'm going with her." Finn says, and look to me and smiles again.

**Author's note: I really really do hope that you like this chapter. Sorry I can't make it longer, I have a bad ill. Well, I hope you like it. Tell me what you think about this story and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy. All credits goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

After Mom and Annie drive us to the house to get our stuffs, we go back to the hospital to stay with Alex. I don't bring too much stuffs, since I'll only stay there for one nights.

"Name?" The receptionist ask after Mom and Annie has dropped us. "Finn-" Finn was about to speak, but I cut him. "Scarlet Everdee- Uh, Mellark. Scarlet Mellark." I said. Dammit! Why did I use my mother's name? It must've been habits. I like Everdeen better than Mellark. Sorry, dad. "And you're relatives of?" She ask. "Alexis Mellark." I answer. The receptionist nod, and said to me, "Room 513, 5th floor."

Finn and I take the elevator, and he started to speak. "Why did you cut me?" He asks. "Your surname is Odair."

"I can transform into Finn Mellark!" He fake a puppy eyes. I laugh, and smack his head. "No way."

We arrived at the room, and see Alex's sleeping on the bed. The room is white, like the hospital, and there's a desk between the bed. There's a curtain to separate the guest and the patient. There's a TV too, but its in the patient section. In the guest section, there's a medium sized couch, and a coffee table, and a bathroom.

"So... where are we supposed to sleep?" Finn ask, confused. "I'll take the couch, and you can sleep on the bathtub." I joke, and he punch me in the arm. "No, I'll take the floor." He says. "But its cold."

"I bring extra clothes." He answer shortly.

The door's suddenly burst open, and a nurse come in. She looks confused when she sees us, but then she go to the sleeping Alex and do something without he noticing. Then he turns to us. "If you starving, dinner's on the first floor. There's a cafeteria, and just show this card," She gave us a green card. "And you don't have to pay for the dinner." She says. "Thanks." I smiles, she nods and leave.

Finn and I take the elevator again and found the 'cafeteria'. They can't even call it a cafeteria, its just a small corner in the restaurant that full of food and surrounded by tables!

But the food's good, though. I had a fried chicken, and Finn had a fried fish. Without the head. Finn suddenly laugh. "What?" I ask, feel offended. "Why are you so scared of fish?" He ask between his laughter. I sigh. "When I was a kid, they bit me, and I accidentally poke the eyes."

Hearing that, Finn laugh even more. "Don't laugh! They're evil!" Whoops. I should've never said the evil part. Now he laugh maniacally, like a crazy scientist. "Then you should watch me when I'm fishing. You must've like to watch them dead, right?" He asked, and I shook my head. "I don't want anything to do with them." I said shortly, and we finished our dinner.

When we get back to the room, Alex's awake. "Oh, hey." I greet him. He nod to both me and Finn, and go back to sleep. Finn look at him with jealousy. "What?" I asked him. "Its unfair that he has the bed." He said, but I know he's joking. I chuckled, and ruffle his messy hair, making it messier.

After we changed clothes - I changed in the bathroom, of course - I take my blanket and snuggle into it. I see Finn's busy organizing his clothes to make a comfortable bed, and I feel sorry for him. I take one piece of his clothes and fold it into a pillow. "Thanks." He says. "You could take the couch, you know." I said. I'm okay sleeping on the floor, since I sleep in the wood sometimes. The cold never bothered me. anyway.

"No," He says, looking at my eyes. "I don't want you to get cold." He smiles, then continuing organizing clothes. I blink. "What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?!"

And then its silence. I watch as he proudly tap on his pile of clothes, that is now his bed, and snuggle to it. It seems like he caught me watching him, because he wink at me, but not in those flirty ways. I roll my eyes, and go back to lay on the couch.

As I watch the clock ticks by, I thought he's already asleep. But he's not. "Scarlet?" I don't reply. He groan in annoyance, and said, "Scar?" I grin, and answer, "What?"

"What are you doing?" Now he's being stupid. "Oh you know. Hunting elephants." I said casually, and I can almost feel he's confused. "Well, what do you expect me to do?!" I whisper. I don't want Alex to be awaken. "I can't sleep." He mumble. "Do you think I can?"

And its silence. I was about to close my eyes when Finn's head popped beside me. He grin mischievously. He doesn't have to speak, I already knows what he want. "No." I said firmly. "We are not going to sneak out." I fold my arms. He look disappointed, but who cares?

"Come on! How often did you sneak out from a hospital! We'll be legendary!" He said, and I can't help but chuckle. "Yeah, because it'll totally help me when I'm trying to find a job. '_Have been sneak out of the hospital in the middle of the night._'" I said sarcastically, and he frown. "No one will knows!" He said. "Of course! Because there's no nurses and doctors who's waiting outside."

"Who says we'll use the door?" He lift one of his eyebrows. God, help me.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

Really, who can resist an Odair charm? No one. I ask Scar to sneak out and she finally agreed. "Just this once!" She hisses, and I grin. "Remember, if we get caught, I'm deaf and you don't speak English." I said as I open the window. The cold, chilling air actually excites me. "What?" She tried to complain. "On three!" I said as I gave Scarlet a rope that I already tie to myself and the window.

"One..."

"You're crazy!"

"Two..."

"Mother, father, forgive me."

"Three!"

I jump off the window, and take Scarlet with me, since she's tied to me and there's nothing she can do. The window's holding our body weight, and we climb down the hospital together. There's some bushes, so we got some scars, but that's okay. I arrive at the bottom first, since I go down first, and Scarlet's suddenly scream, "Catch!" while throwing herself to me.

I wasn't ready, but I successfully catch her. But I lost my balance, and we both fall into the cold, hard ground. She grins, and get up. Then she help me get up. But I notice something on her. "Where's the rope?" I ask. "I left it, since we don't need it anymore." She shrug. "Do you think it'll fall?" She sound worried. Well, of course she is. The rope's heavy and long, and if it fall, it will fall into one of these cars, since this is the parking lot. Do I knot it right? The rope was so thick, its hard. "Don't worry. It won't."

And as I said that, the heavy, thick rope fall down and hit on of the car, making it crash. Whoops.

The alarm sounds, and I have to pull Scarlet because she's too shocked with what's going on. A few moment later, the nurses and the receptionist come out and shocked with the broken car. Scarlet giving me a dagger look, and I know its not good. But I grin anyway. "This is not funny, don't grin!" She hisses.

"How are we gonna go upstairs?" She ask. Oh, right. Now we can't! We can't climb, or they found us, and we obviously can't walk through the door and acting like nothing happens.

"Come here!" Scarlet says, and pointing at an old ladder. We set the ladder on the other side of the building, and start climbing it. "I'm-" I said, but she cut me. "Don't."

We finally made it through the top, and still have to found Alex's room. We search every room that its lights still on, and finally made it to Alex's room safely. Before we hear the ladder's falling down, and crash another car.

Scarlet's buried herself in the couch. "I didn't know it would happen!" I try to defend myself. "Do you think I'm mad at you?" She said, which makes me confuse. Don't her? "Don't you?" I ask. She smiles. "I was just feeling guilty." she said.

She stares at my eyes, and we burst into laughter together. There's nothing funny, and I honestly don't know what's funny, but seeing her laugh making me wanna laugh. Its contagious. After a laughing session, we both decided that we're too tired, so Scarlet turn off the lights, snuggle back to her couch, and smiles sweetly at me.

"Goodnight, Finn."

"Goodnight, Scar."

**Author's note: My ill is actually cooling down, and now I can write normally. So, yeah, I'm grateful. By the way, what do you think of this chapter? Tell me what you think and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy. All credits goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I open my eyelids slowly. I tried to get up, but my head hit the coffee table, and the sudden pain stings me. I paralyzed for a little while, but then get up properly and found Scarlet's face in front of me. She's still sleeping. Of course she is, if she doesn't she's already annoy me, since it was her newest hobby. Or maybe it was _my _hobby. I like it when she gets mad or irritated.

I watch her for a while. Her blonde hair's covering half of her face, so I tucked it behind her ear. Now that's better. I can see her peaceful closed eyes, and her white skin. She's so much paler than me, and that's makes a perfect sense, since I lived in District Four, near the beach. Of course I get more sun than she does.

Watching her sleep is making me occupied for a little bit. She's so peaceful and looks so small and innocent, like a little kid. I stroke her hair. Its a beautiful hair, why didn't she take care of it? I mean, she's 16, and most of the girls who's in her age go to salon all the time. Not that I don't like her hair, though. I think its amazing how she didn't go to salon, but managed to keep her hair flawless. A natural beauty.

Her eyelids flutter, and I know its time for me to go. Somewhere. I don't want her to see that I'm watching her sleeping, or else she'll talk about it for the rest of my life. She yawn, and I sit on the edge of the couch, near her head. I grin, and greet, "Hi."

She groan, and punch me in the arm playfully. Somehow, her fist can reaches my arm. "Get your butt away from my head." She mutters, and sit up. "What time is it?" She asked. I glance at the clock, and grin again. "7:30 A.M."

She notices that Alex is still sleeping, and gently stroke his head. Jealousy brush past against me, but I finally get it off. What the hell? He's her brother, she meant to do that. And no, I'm not jealous. I'm not her anyone.

"So, what happen after the 'accident' last night?" She ask. I grin again, and run my hand through my hair. "Some police came, and says it was an accident. Good thing that both of the owner of the car has an insurance." I say. "You talk in your sleep, by the way." I grin bigger. Of course its a lie, I wanted to make fun of her. "What? No I didn't." She said, and her face's starting to turn red. "Yes you are. You mutter, 'Finn... Finn... Finn...'" I grin again. she looks embarrassed for a while, but noticing that I lied. She takes an unused pillow from Alex's bed, and throw it to me. "Liar." She laugh. And I can't help but laughing too.

Then some nurse came and bring our breakfast in a tray. We quickly sit on the couch, as she close the curtain and do something to Alex. Finally, she opens the curtains again, and say to us. "He can go home today. But don't wake him up unless he's awake by himself. He needs rest as much as he can get. I've already talk to Mrs. Mellark and they'll pick you up at 11." She says, then walk away. Scarlet nod, then open the tray. It was a simple porridge with apple juice. Seeing this, she groans.

"What?" I ask. "I don't like porridge." She says. She push her bowl away, and take the apple juice. She can't do that! She have to eat something. "Its not that bad, though." I said, hoping that she'll eat it. "I'll pass."

"You have to eat." I take away her apple juice, scoops a big amount of porridge on her bowl, and shove it to her mouth. "-ey!" She tried to complain with a full mouth, and I shrug. She started to accept it, and finally swallow the warm porridge. But she won't take another bites. "Eat it, or I'll shove it to your mouth." I warned, and she glare at me. I glare at her back, and she finally surrender. "Fine." She mumbled, then finished her bowl.

I smile proudly at myself, and she scowl at me. I grin, and she smacks me in the back of my head, but laughing anyway. "What time is it now?" She ask me again. I look at the clock. "8:05." I said simply. She take her clothes from her bag and walked to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower." And then she left me alone.

I'm going to make this fun.

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

I undressed myself, and found a plastic bag. I stuff my dirty clothes to the plastic, so it won't be a mess. Then I hung it at the hanger. I walk up into the bathtub, and turn on the hot water. As the water hit my skin for the first, I moan a little bit. It feels so good!

I bath for a moment, and can't help to hum a song from a singer named Kristinna. And when I was about to go to the second verse, I hear a sink water's being turned on. I popped my head from the bathtub curtain, so whoever it is won't see me entirely naked, they'll just see my head. And I see Finn.

He's only wearing a towel that's wrapped around his hips to his knee, and nothing else. I can see his six pack and muscles in his arm, and also his rather messy bronze hair. He's brushing his teeth, like there's no one here.

"Finn!" I snap, making him turn around while he's still holding his toothbrush. He smile at me and wave his hand like this is completely normal. "What are you doing here? Get out!" I yell. He looks at me like what I just said is strange. "What, I'm just brushing my teeth!" He said, and then continue. "Don't use too much hot water, it'll run out before I can use it." He says, then turn around to the mirror and wash his mouth. Nonsense. Of course it won't run out, this is District Four. There's sea, so they won't run out of water. And I'm not using too much water, anyway!

"Finn, how long have you been in here?" I asked, with a wet sponge ready in my hand. To smack him, because I can't get out of the shower. He took some time to answer, like he was thinking of an answer. Then he finally says while grinning, "Long enough to know that you can't sing." He says.

I throw the wet sponge, and it hit him right in the head. I close the bathtub curtain again, and I can hear he's chuckle and get out of the bathroom.

After making sure that he's not here, and the door's closed perfectly, I get out of the shower, dry my body, and getting dressed. I take my dirty laundry and walk out of the bathroom. Finn's grin at me, but I glare at him. I stuff the dirty clothes in my bag, and shut it out.

"Hi." He suddenly said in my ear, making me startled. "What?" I snap. "Hey, don't be rude! I didn't do anything wrong!" He said. And I smack his head hard. "Ouch! Okay, sorry." He said, and rub the back of his head. And I smile a bit, knowing that he's in pain. "Aren't you gonna take a shower?" I said, noticing that he's already dressed properly. "No. I already wash my teeth. See?" He shows me his teeth like a little kid. I laugh, and he laugh with me. "Yeah, I can see that, shark."

**Finn's P.O.V.**

To fill the emptiness while waiting our parents to pick us up, I wanted to go to the child's club, but Scarlet forbid me. She said that I'm too old for that, and then we got into a fight, debating the age limit for the child's club. She finally exhausted, and throw herself on the couch. I sit beside her, and she started to yawn. "Doesn't get enough sleep, Princess?" I grin, and she glare at me. I wink at her, and she hisses, "Don't call me Princess."

"I thought most girls like to be called Princess." I said in my defend. "I'm not most girls." Now she's right. She's one of a kind. She yawn again, and its just so entertaining to see her yawn like that. Making her look so innocent, like a little kid. "What time is it?" She ask between her yawn. I glance at the clock, and answer, "10:25."

she yawn again, and started to talk. "I want an Unicorn." She said, with her eyes half shutted. I chuckle, and replied, "Me too." Her eyes' finally closed and she's breathing softly, which assure me that she's asleep. I decided to go to the patient section, so I can go watch TV, but then her head fall into my chest, making me can't go anywhere.

I'm confused, don't know what to do. Should I let her stay like this? Or slowly moved her head into the couch and let her sleep in peace? I don't know, I've never fallen into these kinds of situations. Her blonde hair's started to fall to her face again, and this time, before it was covered her face, I managed to catch it and tucked it behind her ear. She mumble something, and smiling.

I can't help but smile too. Her smile is just contagious. I got bored, but I can't go anywhere, so I decided to entertain myself by playing her hair. I tired to braid her hair, since my mom usually braid her hair, so it won't be too hard, right?

I take a strand of her hair and separate it into 2 sections. Or three? Lets just try two first. I twist it, but it falls off everytime. It must be three, then.

I separate it to three sections, and twist two of them. Where is the last strands supposed to go? This thing is impossible. Then suddenly, Scarlet's eyelids slowly open. I quickly dropped the mess I've made on her hair, and grin at her. She returns my grin with a smile.

And suddenly its already 11.

My mother and Scarlet's mother arrived, so we packed our bags, and Alex's got removed to our car. Scarlet and I decided not to take the car, since she never have the chance to discover the District, so I thought I want to show her around she agreed, and they left without us. "So, where are we gonna go?" She ask, with her hair's glowing on the warm sunlight.

"I don't know. Wanna grab some ice cream?" I ask. She looks happy, but then she worried. "We don't bring any money." She said. Oh right. "Well, I know the owner. I can persuade her." I said, grinning. Scarlet happily follows me around, and I have to admit, its good to have a company.

**Author's note: So, what do you think about this chapter? And what do you think about Scarlet and Finn? Tell me what's on your mind, and review please! And if you have a suggestion, feel free to tell me, just PM me. I'll give you credits :) Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy. All credits goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

Finn take me to a ice cream parlor named the Manny's Pavilion. It turns out that the owner is a 23 years old woman and have a crush on Finn, so all he have to do is flirt a little bit, and kiss her cheek, and he two free ice creams. He didn't mention me, of course. But when she sees him giving one of his ice cream, her face's fill with regrets.

"See? No one can resist an Odair charm." He grin, while lick his seaweed flavored ice cream, while I get the rose flavored. I roll my eyes, and he chuckle. "Finn! Finn!" A group of girls suddenly calling her. Finn smiles at them and waving his hand, and some of them faint. "To be honest, I didn't really like it if they faint everytime I do that." He mutters. "What if you wink?" I asked. Finn glares at me, so the reaction must be bad.

"Finn!" They didn't stopped, and run into Finn until he was surrounded by a group of adoring fans. One of them, with a platinum curly blonde hair shove me into the pavement until my head hit the ground. _Ouch._

"Hey!" I complained, but no one seemed to notice me. They're too busy admiring Finn, so I have to pull one of them.

All of them turn at me, when they realized one of them is being pulled. "Ew." The girl who seemed to be the 'leader' said while looking at me in disgust. Like I'm some kind of a poisonous plant. The girl who I pulled free herself and push me into the pavement again. Finn seemed to be realizing this, and he rushed to help me.

He offered his hand, so of course I take it, ignoring the death glares from the girls. He pull me up, and asked, "You okay?" I nod. "Yeah."

"Finn, what is that?" One of the girl with brown hair color and high pitched voice ask. The other girls soon asking him the same question. They try to push me away from him, but he grab my arms hard. "Oh, hello. I'm a human being. A different species from all of you." I said, and they looking mad. They cross their arms and tilt their head to the left _at the same time_. "That's not funny." The 'leader' said, and the other mumbled "yeah." at the same time.

"Finn, is that your girlfriend?" The 'leader' asks, looking like about to cry. Finn was speechless, didn't know what to do, so I have to save the day. "No, I'm his... Cousin. Idiots." I snap, and they looks surprised. "Oh! Hello Finn's cousin. I'm sorry we're being rude." They suddenly treated me nicely. They make a line in front of me, with the 'leader' in the front. "Hello, I'm Arabella." She says with a fake smile.

All of them - I count that there's 12 of them - introduce theirself to me with a similar high pitched voice. Then they make gather around again and Arabella said, "You should hang out with us sometimes!" She says. "Uh huh. No." I said, then drag Finn out of the crowd. "These girls are crazy! How the hell did you survived?" I whispers as the girl watch us leave. "I didn't." Finn grin, and we laugh.

"Finn!"

I thought its another group of girls, but she's alone. Finn looks delighted. She mustn't be from those cliques. She looks at me, and she smiles. "Who are you?" She ask. "Scarlet Everdee- Mellark. But you can call my Scar." I said, and she smiles again. This girl is very pretty. Her hair is dark brown and long, and she has a red streak on it. She must've be taking care of her hair nicely, because its so beautiful. Her eyes are bright blue with long lashes, and there's gold starburst jolted her eyes making them sparkle like diamonds. "I'm Laura Hills. Nice to meet you!" She said, shaking my hand. She seemed nice.

She noticed that me and Finn, and suddenly grin. "Are you two like, a couple?" She asked. Whoa. "No, we're not!" I denied. "Of course we're not! You're crazy Lou." Finn denied too. Laura laugh, and smile at us. "No wonder those girls attacked you, Scarlet." She said. "Scar." I corrected. She smiles again. "Fine. _Scar_."

"Where are you from? I don't think I've seen you around." Laura look at me with curiosity. "District Twelve." I answer. "Oh. That explains your grey eyes." She smiles again. She smiles a lot, but that's better than an annoying high-pitched voice.

It turns out that Laura lives near Finn's house, so we walk together. She's a very fun person. She laugh at every jokes, and at us whenever we did something stupid, and she makes everything looks funny even when its not. "See you later, then?" Finn asks when we reached his house. "Yeah." She looks disappointed. "Bye, Finn. Bye, Scarlet!" She said, and she laugh at us for the last before she disappearing into the crowds.

We go inside and found that no one's home. Alex's probably in his room, but we have no idea where is Annie and our mom, so w decided to ignore it. "So," I started a conversation. "You like Laura?"

Finn's eyes goes wide when he hear this question. "No, she's just a close friend." He said as he sit on the porch. I sit beside him, and he moved closer to me. "She was like my classmate when we were in 1st Grade." He said. "I thought she was your type."

He looks at me again, and suddenly laugh. "What?" I asked, confused. "I don't have a type." He answer, and looking to the sea that lie in front of him. "Wanna sit on the beach?" He asks. I nod, and he take my hand.

We walk through the prairie, that's more beautiful in the morning light. I pick one of the flowers and play it in my hand, and before I knew it, I already stepped in the warm white sand. I sit with Finn besides me. "You know, they said if you drink a flower, you'll have a long live." Finn says when he sees the flower that I hold. I laugh. "I don't believe at such things."

"Yeah, cause you'll die young." Finn asks. I punch him, and we laugh. "Do you think Laura's pretty?" He ask. I grin. "Yeah. Why?" I asked. Finn looks at me grinning, but decide to ignore me. "She's actually not. She used a special ingredient to make her look like that." He said. "I said, I don't believe such things."

"Yeah? But I thought you'd need that." He laugh, then suddenly scoop a hand of white sand and shove it into my face. "Hey!" I complained with a face covered with sand. Well, at least its white. But it doesn't make it okay!

I take a hand full of sand, and shove it into his face. He did the same thing to my hair, and I shove the sands into his clothes. He run around the beach, try to get rid of the sand, because it must be feel uncomfortable. Then, he goes to the water, washing his face. I go to him, and he splash me with waters, making my clothes wet. "Not this situation again!" I said, and he laugh. "You started it!" He shouts. "I did not!"

We ended up splashing each other with waters and sand, making us dirty. We look like a pair of sand monster... thingy! "Hey, look!" Finn pointed a seaweed that he just found. He smirk mischievously. "No." I mumbled as he take it. "Finn! Don't-"

He cut me by shoving the seaweed into my hair, and I found another seaweed, one that's bigger than the one he found. I separate it into two sections, and shove one to his hair, one to his clothes. He run around again, looking like a lunatics, and successfully get rid of it. He return and I can't help but laughing. "You look like a mess." He said. "Oh really?"

"Yes." He said, then suddenly pushed me into the water. But before he gets a chance to run away, I pulled his arm, making him fall into the water as well. We laugh so hard until waters coming out from our eyes and rolling around the water. "We better go home." He said between his laugh.

I removed the seaweed, and Finn help me up. We walking back to our house, and making the prairie dirty because our sands. We finally reached the door, and before he opens it, he whispers in my ear, "I take back my words earlier. I like blonde girls."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy. All credits goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

When we enters the house, Alex's staring at us like we're freaks. No one can blame him though, we looks like sea witches with sands in our body and seaweeds in our hair. We can only blame Finn. Alex looks like he wanted to ask us something, but he shut his mouth, and smirk. Finn and I decided to ignore this.

I go straight to my room. I didn't need sands in my body for much longer. It makes me itchy and uncomfortable, and I wanna get rid of them as soon as possible. Great. Another shower in the morning. Thanks a lot, Finn. Maybe this is why he doesn't want to take a bath earlier in the hospital! He planned this! Stupid.

I make sure to lock my room before I get to shower, since I don't want anyone to rudely interrupt me while I'm taking a shower. I grab my towels, and get to the bathroom, quick. After done with undressing myself, I turn on the shower, and cold water hits my skin. I jumped a little bit, surprised by the coldness, then turned it into hot water. And then I started to wash my hair. I usually used my usual shampoo, but I found another bottle of shampoo with honeysuckle extract that smells like bubblegum and thought it would be interesting.

It is. It makes my messy wet hair soft again and it also feel refreshing on my head. I massage my own head before I wash my body with cotton candy scented body wash and warp my towel around my body. I get out from the bathroom, and started to search for a clothes to wear.

As soon as I hear lighting in the background, I knew it was going to rain. A short while later, I figures that I was wrong. Its not an ordinary rain, its a _rainstorm_. No one can get out in this kind of weather, so that means my mom and Annie are stuck wherever they might be. Realizing that I won't going anywhere today, I decided to wear my unicorn onesies. Its not like I'm one of those silly, frilly girls on the magazine. I'm never gonna turn into them. But my onesies is just so comfortable and too nice to being left-out. I wear them so I could snuggle by myself in this cold weather.

My wet hair wets half of my onesies and I'm pretty mad about it. So I go outside and find Finn's room. I didn't even bother to knock, since he rudely interrupt my first bath this morning and stuffed seaweed in my hair, making me taking my second bath. I see him laying on his bed, only wears his boxers. "Get some clothes!" I covers my eyes. I hear him chuckle and suddenly he's removing my hand from my eyes, and I see him fully dressed with a zebra onesies on him. I can't help but laugh.

"Wait for _them _to see you like this." I chuckle, and when he realized who is _them_, he fake a frown. "Don't you dare!"

"Why don't you try to be normal, just for once?" I ask. But actually, its a lie. I don't want him to be normal, I want him to be weird and stupid, just the way he is. He laugh again, and put the unicorn onesies hoodie on my head, and I quickly removed it. "Says the girl who's dressing up as a unicorn." He chuckle.

"Its nice and comfortable." I said, and he pat my hair. "You need... This." He goes to his drawer, and pull something from it. Its a transparent tube, with buttons on it. He shove it to my hair, and I try to fight, but it was surprisingly comfortable and warm, so I leave it be. But then he rudely take it off.

I was opening my mouth to complain, but he puts one of his fingers in my mouth and pointed to the mirror. My hair looksgood.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

Her hair looks _perfect_. I try not to said that, not even in my head, but there's no other way to describe her hair except perfect.

Her stunning grey eyes widen in surprise as both of us watch her blonde hair, who's usually messy, is now looks like its been take care of the most experienced stylist in the whole Panem. I didn't notice that her hair is actually straight and long, with curls on the bottom of it, which makes it more gorgeous. I touch it slightly, and feel the softness of her perfect hair. Its perfect.

See? She doesn't need to go to the actual salon, she just need this insta-salon to make her hair looks like this. Perfect. I bet the other girls will be jealous, if they could see her hair like this.

"I need one of those." She mumbled and I laugh before we hear someone shouting, "I'm home!"

We look at each other for a second and we sprint downstairs. Then we see a woman, probably in my mom's age, standing in the doorway. With a sleeping Alex on the couch. She notices us and smiles. She seems... Nice.

"Annie and Katniss calls me to take care of you because they're stuck. But they already go to a friend's house though, so its okay. But it seems like this storm will be continuing till night, so I'll be here." She said. She toss her long, brown hair backwards as she smiles at us. "Johanna Mason. District Seven. Don't ask me how I got here." She said. Scarlet, being polite - and so different from her normal self - smiles back at her. "Scarlet Ever- Mellark. District Twelve."

Johanna pats her hair, and stroke her curls. I know what she's thinking; _perfect_. I smiles a little, but when I was about to introduce myself, she cuts me. "Finnick Odair." She whispers as she stroke my bronze hair. Her brown eyes meets mine for a moment before I broke it off by saying, "Its Finn, actually."

She smiles at both of us, before she carries Alex. I showed her his room, and she gently put him back in bed. "So," She started a conversation while she's done making us hot chocolates. We're all curled up in each other blanket in Scarlet's cold room, because it was too cold. "You two are a couple?" She smirk.

"I love her." The word just slip trough my mouth. Wait, what? No! I'm embarrassing myself! Johanna and Scarlet looks at me in shocked, not ready for my sudden confession. "As a sister!" I grin and put my hand in Scarlet's shoulder. Both of them laugh, and I'm joining them. "Of course not. As Finnick's boy, you have his charm, and I bet half of the girl in this District wanted you, eh?" Johanna ask as she slurp her hot chocolate. I nod. How did she know that?

"But I gotta say, you two looks like a couple." She smirks, and I see Scarlet's cheek turning red. "What's up with the onesies, anyway?"

We laugh together, and says to Johanna that it was nice and comfortable. Soon, she take out her reindeer onesies, which she was surprisingly had. We look like a children who was having a tea party with animal dress code.

Johanna was really nice. She tells us stories, and teases us. But mostly she teased Scarlet, and I join her, making Scarlet feels uncomfortable, but she can handle that. She's great. She's like a big sister to us.

We were in the middle of our chit-chat session when suddenly Johanna threw a hair tie to Scarlet. She quickly pulls her hair in a ponytail, and it was perfect. Her curls wiggle everytime she moves her head, and I like that. I like everything she is.

I think I'm too busy watching Scarlet's hair, and I didn't notice that Johanna watch me. "Scar, will you give us a moment?" She says, started to call her Scar. She looks surprised, but then opens the door and she closes it again. I was confused when Johanna pulls me into my bedroom and sit beside me in my bed.

"You like her." She said. No, these kind of tease again. "I do not." I denied. "Look. I'm no expert at love thingies, but I know if someone likes another person. It shows in their eyes." She explain. "I do not." denied again.

"You can be honest with me. I won't tell, or judge." She smiles before she continues. "What's the first word that came up in your head when you see her?" She ask. Perfect. Its perfect.

I love the way she laugh, and the way she punch my in my arm. I love the way she sleeps, and the way her eyes sparkles whenever she talks or do something she loves. I loves the reflects of the moon at night in her eyes. I love the fact that she's so different from another silly girl that dying to catch my attention. I love her blonde hair and the way it stays messy. I love the fact that she didn't have to wear any make up or sill clothes to look beautiful. But most of all, I love her personality. Her attitude. The way she treated me, so different from how other treated me. I love her for the way she is.

"You like her, Finn." Johanna whispers, so quiet that if I didn't pay attention, I would thought that I was just hallucinating. "I do not." I denied once again. "Don't lie to yourself." I hear Johanna says. I shrug. "I said, I love her as a sister." Johanna sigh and rolls her eyes. "As I were saying before, I was never an expert on these things, but I know the way someone looks at another person when they like her."

"How?" I ask. "The way you look at her." She replies shortly.

I get up from my bed, and trying to go to Scarlet room and avoiding this awkward talk, but then Johanna stopped me.

"You're falling for her."

**Author's note: Do you like this chapter? I really hope that you do. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for the last couple of days, I was really busy. I hope you'll understand. And I have bad news. Because school was starting, so I only update once in a week. It depends though. If I have free times, I would update as soon as I can. But don't worry, I'll try to make the chapter as long as I could. I hope you would still like my story. By the way, tell me what you think and review, please? That wold make my day. And once again, I'm sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not The Hunger Games trilogy. All credits goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

What took them so long? Its probably already 10 minutes since they left.

I moved from the cold floor to the window. I'm taking my blanket with me, of course. What happened to the weather? One second it could be so sunny and warm, and the next second its rainy and cold. I think its one of the mystery of District Four.

As Finn and Johanna walks in, I moved again to the bed, and they join me, cuddling in their blankets. We were all hungry, but there's nothing we can do except curled up in each other's blanket and shivering. The temperature became so cold now, so we decided to share a blanket. My neck's becoming so cold, so I removed Johanna's hair tie, and let down my hair. Its rather messy, but it won't bother me, since I've dealt with messy hair for my whole life.

After a while, we stayed in silence before suddenly Finn's moved closer to me and whisper in my ear, "Wanna sneak out?"

I look at him in disbelief. To be honest, I won't mind if we did that, but I do mind if the rain ruins my precious unicorn onesies. "No." I said, shivering. Johanna smirks at both of us, and we noticed. "Go on. They won't be here for the next couple of hours, and if they do, I'll covered you." She smirk. How come that she goes to team Finn?

He looks at me and grin innocently, so I gave up. But there's no way I'll make my onesies wet.

Finn seems to know what was I thinking, and he throw his shirt to me. Leaving my comfortable blankets, I go to the bathroom, and remove my onesies, and hang it in the hanger. I wear his shirts. My friends - my only girl friend - back in District Twelve told me that if I fold the shirt in some ways, I can make it into a dress.

It worked! And I gotta admit, it looks pretty good on me. I just wished that it won't be too cold outside.

I step out of the bathroom, and all eyes are on me, making me feels weird. "What? It doesn't looks good on me?" I ask, worrying. Finn hesitates and look into Johanna, who's nodding at him. "No... Its perfect." He smiles. Not those sarcastic, mocking smiles, its a sweet one.

I feel heat rising into my cheek, and there's a warm sensation in my body. I decided to ignore this, and snuggle back into my blanket. "So, how?" I ask. The mischievous smile comes back to his face, as he looks out the window. For some reasons, Johanna leave without saying a word, and Finn seems to understand why.

How come that they know something that I don't know?

"What happened?" I ask. Finn keep staring at the window, and I'm a little scared, because the window's nearer to me than it is to Finn. "In 3... 2..."

Suddenly, I hear a loud crash and a tree's falling down. Towards me. Towards me! Its gonna hit my head! How the hell did Finn manage to keep calm? And how did he knows it, but doesn't telling me?

The tree's didn't really hit me, but its slightly touched the top of my hair. So that's why Johanna ran off. I can see the dirty log hanging on top of me, ready to kill me, but then I noticed something.

Finn holds me so close that I can feel his breath on my head. "There, there." He says, pat my head. I get him away from me and glare at him. The wind's started to get in my room, and my hair is messier than ever because there's a log sitting in my room. In my room! How are we gonna explain this?

"Well? Come on!" Finn says, already hanging on the tree. He offers his hand to me, and I take it. With a one powerful move, he pulls me up and I landed besides him. The wind's blowing so hard that my hair's flew all over the place, and I was about to give up and snuggle back into my blanket. But the beautiful scenery and the fact that this place is only ours now because no one's crazy enough to go out in this weather is tempting, and challenging in the same time.

I do know how to climb a roof, a fence, and a few trees, but not like this. The log is slippery because of the heavy rain and the wind is ready to throw us up into the ocean. Suddenly, Finn grab my hands tight and pull me to sit beside him. I grab his hand tighter, since he's already on the edge of the window, and his position is higher than my old position. He grins at me, thinking that I'm afraid of the heights, but I'm not. Its falling that I'm afraid of.

"Hold on!" He says, as he slides through the log. I can feel the wind's making my hair blowing, and the rain's making it wet. The log is hard and uncomfortable, but somehow, I don't hate it. Soon enough, the rain is successfully making us soaking wet, and I'm started to thinking that we'll just go on a slide like this when I saw a curly end of the log.

I don't know if its the wind, or the slippery log, but I can feel us moving a little faster than usual. I tighten my grip on his hand and close my eyes, waiting for us to get thrown in the air, but then Finn whispers in my ear, "Don't you dare."

I sigh and glare at him. He smiles, as if he's saying "you'll thank me later", but the end is near. I try not to close my eyes, even though the rain and the wind making it harder not to do that. But I succeed. We've been thrown away into the air, and I can see the District from upside.

It was beautiful. Finn was right, I'll regret it if I ever close my eyes. Its so quiet, but the houses are light up, making it shining and colorful. Even though its raining, I can see the sea's clear water and the beautiful shore. And also the prairie nearby. I wish we could stay longer in the air, but gravity's insist to pull us down, and we begin to fall.

Our hand has separated and panic rises inside of me. But then he pull me closer to him, and hold me in his arm somehow. I don't even know how he does it, since we're still flying.

We got our feet on the other side of the log, and this time, we're not even sit on it, we slide through it. Our barefoot is rubbing against the log, making some heat and warm ourself a little. Finn lets go of me, but our hands find each other and he held it. The wind and the rain doesn't even bother me anymore, even though my hair's still wet because of it.

I think I got too occupied by looking around and I ignore Finn's "Duck!" and doesn't even realize there's a tree branch hanging low. My head hits it, and there's a sting sensation burning on my head, but its okay. What's not okay, is that I can feel myself starting to slipping out.

I was about to scream when I feel Finn's hand are wrapped around my waist. He easily pulls me up, and get my feet on the log again. For a moment, I get caught up in his green eyes. They're so ocean-like, it seems unreal. He could have the entire Panem Ocean behind his eyes for all I know, they're just... beautiful. He breaks my staring with a chuckle. "Can't resist an Odair charm, eh?" He ask with a grin.

I look away from his eyes and before I knew it, he pulls me down to sit on the log with him. In the middle of the rain. Great job, Finn. Way to go to keep our health.

"They say I have my father's eyes." He says to me. His father? Once I hear my mom talking about him with dad, I guess his name is... BlankBlank Odair. I don't even know what's his first name. I feel bad. "I have my mother's eyes." I mumbled. "But my hair is a perfect replica to my dad. A weird combination, actually. I wish I was like my brother."

"Your brother?" He asks curiously. "Dark hair, blue eyes." I said. He lets out a soft laugh as he pulls me closer to him. "Actually," He looks deeply into my eyes, showing off those green eyes. "I like it." He smiles. "Like what?"

"The way you are." He says simply. "You know, Scarlet -"

"Scar." I corrected. "Fine. You know, Scar, you don't have to wish to be someone else, or having eye color like someone else." He says. I remains silence, waiting for his next sentences. "You were beautiful, but not like those girls who goes to the salon everyday. You were beautiful, for the way you thought. You were beautiful, for that sparkle in your eyes when you talked about something you loved. You were beautiful, for your ability to make other people smile. No, you weren't beautiful for something as temporary as your looks, even though I still thinks that you're beautiful inside and out. You were beautiful, deep down to your soul."

I stare at him in disbelief as he finished his sentences. Where did he gets those nice, flattering words? And why did he reads them to me?

"Some people thought that they weren't perfect, like you. But someone will come to her life and proved them wrong." He said. Oh, he hasn't finished. "Like my dad and my mom." He smiles. "Katniss and Peeta." My dad and my mom.

The next person he mentioned shocked me, and flattered me in the same time. Suddenly, the rain and the storm just stopped and the world's full of sunshine and rainbows.

"Like you and me."

**Author's note: I really really hope that this chapter wasn't too short, because I'm in hurry. My sister's getting married, and I'm her bridesmaid! This is exciting. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I've always wanted to go out whenever it rains, so I thought Finn and Scarlet would love it if they have the chance to. Tell me what you think and review, please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy. All credits goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**Finn's P.O.V.**

We successfully go back home, running in the rain. I know my hair is wet and I look like a mess, but seriously, who cares? I'm with Scarlet. Nothing can goes wrong.

I think Johanna's right. Maybe I am slowly falling for her, even though I don't want to. Its not like she's disgusting or retarded, because she's the total opposite of that. I just don't want myself to get hurt when she's leaving a month later. I want to keep telling myself that I just like her as sister and seeing her as a friend, but that would be a lie.

I think I am falling for her. And when I fall, I fell hard.

Scarlet and I has dry ourself in the giant dryer, but I keep her hair wet. So she can use the insta-salon and shows off that amazing hair again. Actually its okay though if she doesn't use the insta-salon. I like her for the way she is. I just wanted to see the curls again so bad.

She looks at me curiously when I beg her to wear the insta-salon. Did I say beg? I mean ask. But she do it anyway, and the hair comes out. The end's curled perfectly, along with her locks of golden hair. "You're back!" Johanna says when she founds us in my room. "Annie and Katniss are already here, but they're exhausted and now taking a nap." She inform.

Johanna makes us make lunches for her, Scarlet, Alex, my mom, Katniss, and me. And with all the ingredients we can found in anywhere - kitchen, bedrooms, living room - we decided to make a corn soup. Scarlet ponytail her hair and rolls up her sleeve, since she has already changed into a normal clothes; a faded jeans and a 3/4 sleeved shirt. I did the same.

When Scarlet started to bring out the ingredients and mince a mushrooms, I don't know what to do. I just stand there, looking like an idiot. "What are you doing?" She asks when she notices that I didn't do anything that's helping. I grin and scratch my head as she pulls me beside her and give me her knifes. I hesitate, but I took it anyway. "Mince." She command. I gulp and started to cutting up the mushrooms slowly. How do I do this?

Scarlet gets frustrated and she took away the knife from me. "Watch," She says as she turn the knife around. I think its kinda impressive. "And learn." And she started to mince _very _fast. The mushroom has turned into a little tiny pieces, and she laugh when she sees the expression on my face.

I like her laugh.

She handed the knife back to me and lead me as we mince the mushroom together. I finally can mince the mushroom perfectly, and mixed it into the soup. We added a few salt and peppers, and its done.

"I'm so proud of myself." She sigh as she wipe her dirty hand. I look at a sack of flour in the corner and an idea that she might not like pops out in my head. When she turned her head and looking at other directions, I silently tip toes to the flour and drag it into the middle of the room. She didn't even notice. I grab a handful of flour, and finally she turned around. "Hey, I think-" She paused when she sees the flour in my hand. She doesn't even gets to finished her sentences or question what I'm gonna do because I sprinkled the flour into her head.

She laugh and run the grab some flours, but I'm faster and I wipe it into her face. She did the same thing to my face and hair, and when my mom and Katniss are finally wake up, we're all covered in flour. "What are you doing?" Katniss asked. We grin as my mom and Katniss glare at us.

And we ended up in the porch.

"Its all your fault." Scarlet says. "What did I do?" I acted innocent. "We won't freezing in this porch is its not because of you!" She says. But I think its a good idea, actually. Since there's wind and its blowing up the flour. We're started to get clean again.

She takes a sip of the corn soup. Its nearly empty, but I've already finished my corn soup and I'm started to get cold again. "Can I take a sip?" I asked. She looks at me with her stunning gray eyes and I gulp it until there's nothing left. "Hey!" She complained, but I just shrug.

I see there's a guitar in the porch bench. I get up to take the guitar, and started to hits a few random notes. Scarlet takes the guitar away from me, hits a few notes and started to sing.

"_Now that he's back in the atmosphere__With drops of Jupiter in his hair, hey, hey, hey_  
_He acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey, hey  
Since the return from his stay on the moon  
He listens like spring and he talks like June, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey_

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_  
_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_  
_And that heaven is overrated?_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star-_  
_One without a permanent scar?_  
_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

_Now that he's back from that soul vacation_  
_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey_  
H_e checks out Mozart while he does tae-bo_  
_Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey_

_Now that he's back in the atmosphere_  
_I'm afraid that he might think of me as plain ol' Jane_  
_Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never leave land_

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_  
_Did you finally get the chance to dance alone the light of day_  
_And head back to the Milky Way?_  
_Tell me, did Venus blow your mind?_  
_Was it everything you wanted to find?_  
_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?_  
_Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong_  
_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour of conversations_  
_The best soy latte that you ever had and me_

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_  
_Did you finally get the chance to dance alone the light of day_  
_And head back to the Milky Way?_

_And tell me, did you sail across the sun?_  
_Did you make it to the Milky Way and see the lights all faded_  
_And that heaven is overrated?_

___And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star-  
One without a permanent scar?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?_"_  
_

I stunned. Not only because of her beautiful voice, but because of the song. Its nice and acoustic, and also happy. Combine it with her voice and its perfect. Everything about her is perfect. "Where did you learn that song?" I asked. She return the guitar to me and shrug. "From a very old tape. It was buried in the ground, and I thought it would be fun to learn it." She says.

She smiles at me and look at me with her big gray eyes. The light's dancing in them, making it sparkle with a natural sparks and living. Her gray eyes are so different with any others. Probably because its so clear and pure, or maybe because of emotions that's showing in her eyes. Very different from those gray eyes that I saw in girls everyday, with no emotions. It seems dead.

I strum the guitar and improvisation by myself. I wanted to sing her a song, but what? I can't think of a single song. But then my mind has created a brand new lyrics and I just spit it out.

"_Oh Scarlet,  
I think you're rad  
I really wanna kiss you  
Right in front of your dad._"

She looks at me in shocked because of the last two lines. I grin. "Just kidding." And she punch my arm playfully while laughing. I continue with my song.

"_Cause I think you're great,  
I wanna be your mate,  
or maybe go on a date_

Cause it feels like there's a fire inside my body  
A fire inside my heart  
Its like this fire is gonna consume me  
If I keep waiting for this thing to start

Oh, I feel all warmed up inside  
I feel all warmed up inside  
I feel all warmed up inside

"

Scarlet smacks my head and I grin again. "That's stupid." She laugh. I laugh with her, because her laugh is so contagious. She founds an ukulele in the porch bench where I found the guitar, and test it. It works well, and she asked me to teach the notes of the song I just played, and she grin.

"Okay. I'll sing a song, and when I kick your feet, you sing that song you just sang. Okay? Okay." She said, and started to play her ukulele. I don't know what word to use if I had to describe her song. Maybe its perfect.

"_I can't pushing this down any deeper,  
Why do I keep trying if I can't keep her?  
Every move that I make, is it just another mistake?  
I wonder what it would take_

Because it feels like there's a hole inside my body  
Like there's a hole inside my heart  
Its like this feeling is gonna consume me  
If I keep waiting for this thing to start

Oh, its like I'm all drowned up inside  
Its like I'm all drowned up inside  
Its like I'm all drowned up inside.

"

Then she kicks my foot, hard. I groan in pain, and she giggle, and I hit my guitar while she's still playing her guitar. Making some connections between my song and her song.

"_Oh, Scarlet,  
I think you're rad  
I really wanna kiss you  
Right in front of your dad  
Cause I think you're great,  
I wanna be your mate,  
or maybe go on a date_

Cause I feel like there's a fire inside my body

_Like there's a fire inside my heart  
Its like this fire is gonna consume me  
If I keep waiting for this thing to start_

Oh, I feel all warmed up inside  
I feel all warmed up inside  
I feel all warmed up inside

"

We finishes the song with a few notes and we laugh together. I throw my arms around her, and she doesn't seemed to be bothered, so I keep it like that. There's nothing that could ruin this day. Not with Scarlet by my side.

**Author's note: Chapter Fourteen! To be honest, I'm actually kinda scared and worried if you don't like this chapter. Well, I hope you do! By the way, the first song is Drops of Jupiter by Train and the second song is from Adventure Time. I thought it would fun for Scarlet and Finn to sing a few song together. Hehe~ Anyway, tell me what you think and review please! That means a lot to me. Oh, I wanted to thank every single one of you who reviewed, especially my dear friend Michelle Vasquez. A huge shout out for her! Thank you for reading this story, though. I really appreciate it.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy. All credits goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

After Annie and mom let us go back inside, we rush into my room and snuggle back to our blankets. Its freezing out there, even though the rain has cooling down. I notice that my room is as good as new, no holes or scratch, or a tree branches. Johanna did a really good job.

Suddenly, there's a ringing sound from Finn's room. Its so loud and it makes my ear hurts. "Pick that up!" I told Finn, and he get out of the blanket, shivering. Feeling sorry, I take the blanket with me and put in on him. Now I'm shivering.

He grab my arms and pull me closer into him, sharing his body heat with me. We walk with a blanket on, like some kind of a robe. Its heavy, but its nice and warm. "Hello?" Finn picks up the phone. I can't hear what's he/she saying on the other line, but suddenly Finn's face light up and he puts it on speaker. "Scarlet? Can you hear me?" Laura's voice ask excitedly. No wonder why Finn's suddenly happy. "Crystal." I answer.

Laura rants about how freezing she is and that she feeling lonely. Soon, she had an idea to invite us over, and suddenly Johanna came in. She was curious about who's on the other line, and Finn told her everything about Laura. Johanna and Laura get along well and Laura invites Johanna too, so she's joining us.

"Great!" Laura says after she's losing an argument about rains to Johanna. But she stays happy anyway. "See you guys later?" She says. "Okay!" Finn says then hang up. He looks happy.

Finn and I change into our onesies, and Johanna did too. We take two umbrellas, since we don't fit in one umbrella. And we don't bring three because there's only two. Johanna refused to share her umbrella with me or Finn with the excuse of that she's fat, even though she's not at all. So it ends up with me and Finn sharing umbrella.

Finn leads the way because he's the only one who knows where is Laura house. But as always, you can't trust Finn. We get lost in the rain in our precious onesies, walking in a circle while freezing to death. "You said you know where!" Johanna shouts who's now move closer to us, shivering. The heavy rain got her frustrated as Finn grins. "I can't see with all this rains!" He shouts back.

It true though. Water is everywhere and the sound of water dripping to the ground is so loud and we can't hear each other unless we're shouting at each other. I was shivering and hide my hand in my onesies when Finn suddenly held me close. I look up to him, and he's smiling. "Don't get cold." He says.

There's a light somewhere that shines through the rain. We hopelessly turn around, hoping that its not a car, and find that Laura's standing there. "What are you doing in the middle of the rain? Get in here!" She says. We thanked her big time after we get a blanket to snuggle with and a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows.

After seeing us in our onesies, she wear her animals onesies too. A dog.

"So," She started a conversation while sipping up her drinks. "How did you stuck in the rain?" She ask. Johanna and I glare at Finn and he grin innocently. Laura laughs and put a whole marshmallow into her mouth and swallow it. Suddenly Finn puts his empty cup on the floor and climb into the fire pit. "Hey, you still have this cup of Truth or Dare?" He asks to Laura while showing two bowls full of wrapped paper. One of the bowl has a 'Dare' taped on it, and the other one has 'Truth'.

"You think I'll throw it away?" She asks as he join us in the floor, making a circle.

Johanna has a crazy idea of playing Truth or Dare. Okay, it wasn't crazy to some people, but its crazy to me. I've never liked Truth or Dare. One time I was playing Truth or Dare with my friend from my school, and they make me seeing an old lady naked. I've never been so terrified for my whole life, and I don't think there's anything that can scare me more.

Laura goes first. She picks Truth and put her hands on the bowl. She shows us her paper and it says 'Who's your first crush?' Just what I expected. Truth is all about confessing your most embarrassing stories or spill out about your embarrassing love life, which humiliated you. Dare is always been doing something in public so no one wants to be friends with you. Humiliating yourself. That's what its all about. And maybe that's why people likes it so much. Because they like to torture people.

Laura blushed a little but manage to hide it so well. She glance into Finn and I know the answer. "Finn." She confess. Johanna started to make a 'Oooo' sound before Laura continues. "Well, all girls in this District will answer the same." She says. Yeah, no one can resist an Odair charm.

At least that's what Finn would say.

"But its just for a few weeks though." She says. I can't help but spit out, "Why?" And Finn answer it for her. "She has a boyfriend." Now that's understandable.

Its my turn. God, help me. I chose 'Dare', because well, they can't make me go into the rain! No one's gonna see that! So if I have to loose people here, it will be just the three of them. With shaky hands, I put my hand in the 'Dare' bowl, choose a paper carefully, and opens it.

'Do a backflip'.

Backflip? I can't do a backflip! I haven't done a backflip since 6th Grade! And you can't call it a backflip, because all I did was laying on the mattress and turn my back around when the teacher's not looking. "I can't do this." I said, giving up. "Come on!" Finn complained. I grin. "You can."

Without warning me, he stands up and grab my feet so I was hanging upside down. Then he let go of my feet and I landed on the other side with me kissing the floor. The three of them laugh. "Thanks, Finn." I says sarcastically as I return to my normal positions and smack his head. "Your turn." I pull the bowls towards him.

He picks Dare and his face's slowly turned red when he read what it says. "What is it?" Johanna asks. He shows us the paper, and we saw 'Kiss the prettiest person in the room'.

This is it. He's gonna kiss Laura in front of me and Johanna. Laura's probably feels a spark because well, she's kissing Finn Odair. She's gonna dump her boyfriends, and goes out with Finn. They'll have a beach wedding. Johanna and I will be her bridesmaids. They'll have childrens and they'll call me Aunt Scarlet and I'll tell them why all of these happening. Because of a kiss from a Truth or Dare.

Finn hesitates as Johanna smirk at him. I smirk too while bracing myself, but before I know it, Finn's lips are on mine.

I didn't see that coming. I never saw it coming. Why the hell would he kiss me? I thought the paper says 'Kiss the prettiest person in the room', not 'Kiss the most awkward person in the room'. He can't think that I'm pretty. I'm not pretty. I'm nothing compared to Laura.

But the softness of his lips and the way the fit perfectly on mine makes me forget the world for a little while. I close my eyes as he put his hands in my neck and pull me closer to him. Maybe I should forget about my thoughts.

He breaks the kiss and he blush. I can't help but look at him in disbelief as the thoughts coming into my mind again. "Why did you kiss me?" I ask, ignoring the butterfly in my stomach. "As I were saying earlier, Scar." He says. "You were not just pretty, you're beautiful. Perfect."

I don't know how to react.

"Why did you ever think that I would kiss Laura?" He asks back. "How do you know?"

"The look on your face." Am I that easy to read? "She has a boyfriend, Scarlet. And even if she doesn't, I won't kiss her as long as you're here. She's just a friend to me. A sister." He paused. "I am too." I answer quietly, getting flashback. I was in my room with him, and Johanna ask if we're a couple, and Finn states that he loves me as a sister.

He remains silence. I look at his sea-green eyes, and he caught me staring at him. He chuckled and gave me a hug. Not a normal hug, but one of those tight hugs that take my breath away and give me butterfly in my stomach. Then he let me go with a guilt on his eyes.

**Author's note: I've never like Truth or Dare, but I like to watch people playing it, hehe~ If you have something on your mind and you wanna tell me, feel free to PM me. If you don't like this chapter, I'll rewrite it, all you have to do is ask. By the way, tell me what you think and review please! I really hope that you'd enjoy this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy. All credits goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I feel so stupid. Why did I ever told Scarlet that I only love her as a sister? And now she thinks like that. Great.

After the last round of Truth or Dare (Johanna gets dared to cut her hair, Laura gets dared to lick a rotten apple, Scarlet gets dared to have a make over which Laura gave it to her, I tell them my embarrassing experience, and Johanna tell us her story that none of us understand), we decided that the game is too risky and we stopped. Johanna and I waited for Scarlet's make over to be done. Laura refused to do the make over in front of us, so she's hiding in the closet with Scarlet.

"Done!" Laura shouted from the closet and I can almost hear Scarlet's rant.

She has turned her into a goth girl with all the heavy make up and dark clothes. Her blond hair is now braided into a french braid and she wears a black leather tube top and a leather black jeans. She wears a black combat boots and a dark blue choker paired with a similar bracelet. I must admit, even though she looks good, I like her natural self more, the one that doesn't wear any make up. But its okay though. She's still perfect.

"I don't like this." She mumbled, but Laura and her sit anyway.

The rest of evening went so quick. We crack a few jokes, laugh at each other, sing a few songs, its all good. Without anyone actually realize, night has fall and its time for dinner. Johanna refused to make dinner and I don't think that she can do that, so instead of forcing her to cook and make myself (and Scarlet and Laura) got food poisoned, so I'll let her get her lazy time while Laura's making dinner and Scarlet helps her.

"You're so stupid." Johanna mumbled from the couch. I look up to see her because I'm on the floor. "I know." I sigh. "You realize that you just got me a job, right?" She asked. I have no idea what is she talking about. "What?" I asked. Johanna looked at me like I'm a stupid ass monkey. "I have to make her realize that you like her." She says.

"You don't have to do that." I said. "No, I have to." She shook her head, making her hair wiggle. "No. Seriously. Don't." I said and she burst into laughter. "Fine."

Scarlet and Laura get us a bowls of spaghetti meatballs. Scarlet cheated because she have an extra meatballs on her tangled spaghetti and I can't let her do that. Justice Power! It seems like Johanna is against it too, and Laura joining us, so Scarlet have to share her extra meatballs with us and she got the smaller part.

And we continue it again. Johanna founds a scrapbook of Laura and me. Okay, not just Laura and me. A scrapbook of my childhood with every people that's involved with it. Its actually belongs to me, but since I got embarrassed if anyone looking at it (and my mom looks at it all the time) so I told Laura to bury it. She said she did, but she didn't. I blame her. Scarlet, Johanna, and Laura ended up laughing at me, making me wanna crawls underneath the couch, but when Laura started to brings out all of my embarrassing experience, I thought, _It is on_.

"Once in a movie, Laura went to a date with her crush and her nose is itchy and when she scratch it, there's a booger coming out from it and she wipes it on the guy's shirt." I said as I smile mischievously. "Finn fell down the stairs and his pants stucked on a wood!" Johanna blurts out. "That's not true!" I hisses. "No one cares." She smirked. "Johanna's standing while she peed." I said.

"Finn peed on a Santa in the mall!" Scarlet shouts. "Scarlet's afraid of fishes!" And we tell each other's embarrassing stuff (that is not true at all) until we got exhausted and fell asleep.

I'm awake. I don't even know what time is it and took a glance to the digital clock. 02:58 A.M. Does this means that we're having a sleepover at Laura's? I look around and see that Laura's sleeping on the carpet, and Johanna is on the couch and she's upside down. Typical. But where's Scarlet?

I feel something heavy on my head. The smell of cotton candy fills my nostrils as I feel a golden hair tickling my nose. Its Scarlet. I noticed that she has deleted her make up and that's actually brings a smile on my face.

I pat her shoulder to wake her up, and I was about to give up and fall back asleep when I feel movement on my shoulder. She's up and rubbing her eyes while yawning. Like a little kitten. "Hey." I greeted. She smiled and look back on the window, only to see darkness. "What time is it?" She asked, suddenly feel alarmed. I glances at the clock again and it says 03:00. "Its 3 in the morning." I answer. "Three? Its like the middle of the night! Why the hell would you wake me up?" She whispers, probably because she doesn't wants to bother the others.

"I have a secret place for us to go to." I whispers in her ear. This time, instead of arguing with me, her eyes light up and she nods. "Okay."

We carefully open the door so it doesn't makes any sound, but it creeks anyway. Probably because the old wood. The night's fill with hundreds of stars and the moon shine so bright and it reflects on the lake. Instead of the beach, I decided to take her to a place that will take her breath away. I know she'll love this place.

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

"Finn, this is beautiful!" I exclaimed as Finn shows me the most enchanting place I've ever seen in my whole life.

Its an abandoned street with trees around it. People probably don't use it anymore, since it has fence around it, saying "NO ENTRANCE" but Finn breaks the rule anyway. That's Finn for you. It should be gloomy, but it turns out that people in District Four loves beautiful things so instead of abandoned it completely, they pulled the tree together so the end would meet in the middle, and they set a golden light bulb to tie it together. The golden light bulb is also planted in the dirt. I don't know how they didn't make this place into a postcard yet.

"I know, right?" Finn says. Even though this isn't knew to him, he clearly enjoys it. I don't blame him. I could go to this place for a million times and I won't get tired of it. "My mom says that she and my father used to go here together." He says, taking a place in the middle of the street. I join him. "Your father?" I asked. "Finnick Odair." He answers. I recognize that name.

"She says that she and my father used to go here together when they were a lot younger. She says its the only place, beside the ocean, that can calm her nerves whenever she think about my father. I just..." He sigh. "I just wish that he didn't go so early and stays. That would make everything so much simpler." He says. I see hurt and sadness in his eyes, but he blinked it away and smile.

But its fake. The smile's fake. I've seen enough of the happy people, the one who's truly happy that when they smile, they smile to their eyes. I've seen depressed people, who's clearly showing it by cutting their wrists and took pills, and I've also seen people who's "depressed" for attention. But I've also seen people who's sad and lonely, yet somehow manage it to hide it behind a smile. The smile tricks most people, but I'm not one of those. Finn's not happy, he's not calmed. He's lost. Confused. And I can totally understand that.

I put my arm around his shoulder, hoping that I can calm him down. I look at him and smile calmly and he looks straightly to my eyes. The lights makes his sea-green eyes shining like a cat's eyes. "Its okay. If you want to cry, then cry." I say in my toughest voice. "No. An Odair will never cry. They're tough." He says. I smile gently at him. "Even the toughest of them all needs some break." I whisper. "Besides, there's no one here. I won't judge."_  
_

The way Finn looks at me made me think that I've gave him hope. He hugs me tightly before let me go when I says, "Or maybe I will."

He punches me in the arm playfully and laugh. I laugh with him as we both stared into the night sky that's full of stars. I noticed that there's a one big star, bigger than any other stars in the sky and it shines so bright, almost as bright as the moon itself. "Hey, did you see that?" Finn asked. "See what?" I asked back. "That." He pointed to the large, big star. "They calls it an Evangeline. Look, there's also a song about it." Finn says then pulled a guitar out of nowhere. I guess someone put it here and forgot about it because it has dust around it. A lot of dust.

Finn strums his guitar, and sing. He looks at me in the eye, almost making me think that he sang it to me.

"_Look how she lights up the sky  
__Ma belle Evangeline  
__So far above me yet I  
__Know her heart belongs to only me_

_J'adore, J'taime, Evangeline  
__You're the queen of the night  
__So still, so bright_

_To someone as beautiful as she  
__Who loves someone like me  
__Love always finds a way, its true  
__And I love you, Evangeline_

_Love is_ beautiful  
_Love is wonderful  
__Love is everything, do you agree?  
__Mais oui!_

_Look how she lights up the sky  
__I love you, Evangeline_"

His voice fills the quiet night and making it so beautiful. The romantic atmosphere flies around us, before I know it, I can feel his warm breath in my face. His face is only an inches away from me now that our forehead touches. His lips almost meets mine, and I was about to close my eyes when a little voice in my head screaming, _What are you doing?_

I pulled back and I can see that he's surprised at my act. I laugh nervously when I say "Lets go home."

I can see hurt and disappointment in his eyes when we're on our way home and I feel bad. Really bad.

**Author's note: I actually write this on my sister's laptop, because my dad took away my laptop for no reason. Ugh. The song called _Evangeline _and its written by Randy Newman. I'm sorry for the late update, you can only blame school. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter! Please tell me what you think and review! It'll made my day. Also, if you have an idea, suggestion, or critic, feel free to tell them by PMing me. Thanks for reading this story! I'm happy. Thank you. Seriously.**

**Anyway I re-read Mockingjay for the 254564756th time and still sobbing and mentally unstable because Finnick's death. Why Suzanne, why? Sorry for this sudden fangirl attack, I try to conceal it but I can't.**

**By the way, if you're wondering what the place looks like or you can't imagine it, here's a picture!: /entry/89979692/search?context_type=search&context_user=drewsxheart&page=3&query=light+tunnel**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy. All credits goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**Finn's P.O.V.**

By the time I realized that my feelings toward Scarlet is more than just a friend, she denied it. Its not completely her fault, though. I did lead her into the wrong thing. Because of one tiny little mistakes, now I have to pay the price. _I love her. As a sister! _My own voice echoes through my mind as we headed back home. Why don't I just tell them the truth? But seriously, Scarlet, are you really that oblivious?

Okay, I admit. I like her. More than just a friend. Even though we just met 3 days ago, but I think I can trust her. I know I can trust her. She's so different from any other girls I've ever met and I like that. Being different is good.

The way back home is actually pretty far away, so we're only halfway there when the orange sunset shows up and gave us light. Wait... where are we? No... No! We're in the wrong way! Shoot. "What's wrong?" Scarlet ask. She must've read the expression that shows up in my face. With sun shining behind her, making her golden hair glowing, she look at me with her big gray eyes. I don't know how long I've been staring into her eyes before she lets out a small laugh. "Well? The Odair that's always been proud of his beauty is now can't take his eyes off of an Everdeen, huh?" She grins. I look away before I look into her again, still smiling. "I do not." As a matter of fact, I do.

"So, what's wrong?" She asked again. Oh yeah, that question. "I think... We're going into the wrong way."

It doesn't take a long time before she starts to hitting my arm violently. "What? You say you know the way!" She shouts as she keeps hitting my arm. "I say 'maybe'!"

Scarlet finally gets tired and sits on a rock, so I join her. "Sorry." I mutter. "Idiot." She said, but she's grinning. I punch her arm and she laugh. "This is actually pretty cool." She looks around. "What?" I ask. "District Four."

It is beautiful. We're currently surrounded by lavenders that's planted by the river. There's no pavement here, maybe because they don't want to ruin its beauty, or probably they're just lazy. The golden sunshine makes the river water sparkling and since its so clear you can see the rocks on the bottom of it, and the colorful fishes that's swimming. To Scarlet, its probably breathtaking and unusual, but to me, its kinda ordinary. What can you say, its District Four. Besides, I've never took extra attention to this place before Scarlet mention it, anyway.

We keep going as the sun's rising. Finally, we reach Manny's ice cream parlor and get some ice cream. Ice cream in the morning is good. And before we knew it, we're already home.

"Oh, you're back!" My mother greeted as she and Katniss serving breakfast on the table. It was scramble eggs with strips of bacon. We were having a good breakfast until Alex notices something. "Where's Johanna?"

Right. Johanna. We left her! "I'll go get her!" I said, as the door was being slammed violently, by no other but Johanna Mason. Her hair's sticking out everywhere and she's sweating. Her face's shown pure anger and her eyes is darker than usual. "These two left me alone and I don't even know the way home!" She shouts, telling Katniss and my mom. They look at each other, clearly hiding their laughter. It would be interesting if Johanna sees them do it, but she already turn to me and Scarlet. "Do you have any idea what I've been through?" She shouts again. I can hear Katniss' mumbling, "Another Hunger Games." before Johanna looking at her sharply. Katniss didn't seemed terrified of scared.

"Don't," She huffed. "Ever talk about it ever again!" She shouts, then run upstairs. All of us shrug, decided to ignore angry Johanna, and get back to our delicious breakfast again.

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

As soon as I'm in my room, I walk straightly to the bathroom. After undressing myself, I make my hair into a bun and step into the bathtub. I decided to take a shower with cold water since this was a sunny day. When the cold water hits my body, I shiver a little bit but the coldness of the water somehow calm me down and I started to washing my body with my raspberry scented body wash. It smells so good!

I wrapped my towel around my body and brush my teeth, also washing my face. Then I stepped out of the bathroom and started to pick my clothes. I ended up wearing a white tube top and a skirt leather overalls with a pair of black ankle boots. I brush my hair a little bit, because I'm not sure I like how its rubbed against my hair. So I ended up with a messy hair like usual. After checking that there's nothing wrong with it, I decided to go out of my room.

And Finn's face is right in front of me.

"Whoa!" I jumped and loose my balance that I fall backwards. He laughs as he pulls me up, but I'm still kinda pissed. "What do you want?" I ask, looking at him in the eye. He stares back at me and whisper, "Come on."

**Author's note: I know, I know its not interesting, but hey, its start of something magical! I'm sorry. Did I disappointed you? I rarely got any review these days and I was wondering what did I do wrong. If you want to criticize me, that's okay guys. I'm open for it. The last thing I want is letting you guys down. But if I already did, I'm so sorry and I'll do something to make it up to you. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter even though its not as... interesting as the other chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. Tell me what you think and review please! That would make my day. Thank you for reading this story, I really appreciate it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy. All credits goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**Scarlet's P.O.V.**

Finn grab my arm and we jump through the window, I'm not sure why. We ran off into some fields near the beach and there's a tiny dandelion planted everywhere. The wind's blowing so gently that the dandelion's moving swiftly. Its such a beautiful view. "Wanna see something cool?" Finn asks as we're already in the middle of the dandelion fields. "Sure." I nod.

He takes one of the dandelion and blew it away. The white thingies flew all over, dancing like starlights. But it turns out that he's not done yet. Finn goes to the sea and hold the dandelion in the water. After a few moments, I can see that the hairless dandelion is now puffy so he blows it, and a bubble came out.

"Whoa!" I shout. "That's so cool!"

He taught me how to do that, and to make it even cooler, he take a small blue seashell and crush it with his hand, then mix it into the sea water. Its kinda tricky, but the bubble is blue and that's really cool.

For a few moment, we're enjoying our time by blowing the bubble and see who's bubble that can stay longer before Laura and some random guy came. They seemed to be having a fight, I don't know why.

"You're the man! You should've paid for the ice cream!" The guy shouts. "I don't want to buy a $20 ice cream!" Laura shouts back. "Finn, don't you think a man have to buy his girl anything, no matter how expensive it is?" Laura ask with anger in her eyes. "Don't you think a woman should consider what to buy and not to buy so she doesn't make her man broke?" The guy ask. Finn seemed confused, so I step up.

"I think," I say as the couple's head turning into me. "A man should be nice and buy his girl anything." I said. The guy frown and Laura smiles in victory. "Boom!" She says. "But," I continue. "A girl shouldn't ask for anything too expensive, such as $20 ice creams." I smiles as I fold my hand. I feel so proud! "Boom!" The guy says back.

"Hey, you're good!" Laura says. "Come to us at 11 in Azzura." Then they left. "What was that all about?" I ask Finn, completely confused. "Laura and Nick." Finn sigh. "They have been dating for like 2 years but always fighting whenever they're together. Even for such a small thing. Its a disaster, really, but they make up quick." Finn says then take my hand. "Come on."

Its 10:30, meaning I have to be ready for my "date". Finn explains me that Azzura is a fancy dining place and you're supposed to wear fancy clothes like dress and tuxedo, and its famous for their delicious Lasagna. Since I don't bring any dress, so I borrow Annie's. Fortunately, the dress fits me perfectly.

I sit on the chair with mirror in front of me. Am I supposed to wear make up?

Whatever. Lets get my hair done. Annie's being nice and borrow me some make up and somethings that you're supposed to use it at your hair. So I brush my hair until it's nice and neat, and started to braid it into a fishtail braid. My hair's long enough so I can put it in my shoulder. It seems kinda plain, so I dug the hair thingies bag and found a pretty flower ornament. Its like a tiny, thin rope with white flowers so I wrap it around my braid and voila! Its nice. And girly. And so unlike me.

I don't know how to apply eyeshadow neatly, so I just wear a black eyeliner and mascara. I winged it out and make it into a cat eyes and apply mascara in a very little amount. Hey, I'm a girl too! I know about this stuff. Thanks to my girl friends. I don't want to wear lipstick. No no no. So I dug the make up bag again (sorry, Annie!) and found a lip thin. So I apply it in a little amount and I stand up and look at my reflection in the mirror.

The white strapless dress that reaches my ankle wrapped around my body. The corset with the same color as the puffy skirt wrapped around my chest and belly and its covered with glitters, and so is the skirt. Its so puffy and silky and glittery. Its not much, but I like it.

I grab the heels that Annie also gave me and see that its also a silver glittery pumps and it makes me look tall. Honestly, I don't feel so comfortable wearing it, but whatever. I get free lunch anyway. I took a glance at the clock and see that its 10:47. I decided to go now and headed downstairs. No one's here. Okay, so mom, Annie, and Johanna are out and they're taking Alex with them, but where's Finn?

I get the answer when I open the door.

He's sitting on the beach, eating a chicken and surrounded by his fans. I roll my eyes and shout. "Finn! Bye!" I said. He stares at me long enough before he nod. "Bye!" And the girl's ask him who am I. Poor Finn.

I walk and walk and walk with people staring at me. Probably because of my dress. Don't they know its uncomfortable? What do they think I am anyway, a bride?

Boy, how relieved I am when I reach Azzura.

Laura and Nick greets me. Nick's in his black tuxedo and Laura is in her black dress. They've made a reservation and the waitress let us in, and we settle down.

Things weren't as good as I expected.

"Scarlet, how good is this Lasagna?" Laura asks. I poke it several time with my spoons as I reply shortly, "Very." Then they turned around and chatting with each other again. Okay, so just because they're on a date, they have to separate my table? They got the sofa, that's supposed to filled with 4 person, but I just got regular table behind them? Seriously?

A few moments later I hear them screaming at each other and I roll my eyes. They turned into me and Nick said, "Scarlet, is it wrong for me to tell her that she's using too much parmesan?" Then Laura speaks. "Is it wrong to use this much parmesan?"

I stands up, headed straight to their table. "Nick, its not nice to judge other people like that. Laura, that's a lot of parmesan." Then I sit again.

I look around and see that there's couple everywhere. And I'm alone! How sad that is? Oh, no, the only thing that's sad is that one couple decided to date even when they know that they can't solve their own problems!

A _clink _from my plates makes me realize that I've been stabbing my lasagna violently. Whatever. I'll eat them anyway.

Suddenly an argument started again. _God, help me__._ "Scarlet, is it wrong to tell other people to have some manners?" Nick asks me. "Is it wrong for me to do what I want to do?"

That's it. "Yes." I stand up as I put my spoons in the plate. "And yes!" The confusion on their faces almost satisfied me, but I'm too stressed to be happy about it. "You should be furious with each other." I said as I walk into their table. When I reach there, I push Laura and she fell into the middle couch. "Furious!" I sit down in Laura's spot. "I'm not..." Nick tries to speak but I cut his word. "Well you should be furious! Who wants to go out with a girl who goes," I take the parmesan and spread it on the table. "Meh meh meh! I'm Laura Hills!" Then I poke her food violently and said, "Meh meh meh!"

Nick mumbled "Ew." And I turn to Laura. "And seriously, how can you sit here and listen this sick noob goes like," I curled my hand into a fist and bang the table. ""_That's a lot of parmesan!_" "_You shouldn't eat with your mouth open!_"" Then I stopped pretending being both of them. "Seriously, why don't you just pick up a fork and stab each other in the eye? I'd rather be with Finn right now, eating a chicken with some icky chicks!" Their eyes shows disbelief, but I don't care. I left with no explanation and stomping my feet as the people in the restaurant watching me like a hawk.

**Author's note: Yay I've always wanted to make Scarlet wearing a dress! So what do you think of this chapter? Sorry it took me long enough to updated, school's got in the way. Anyway, I hoped that you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! That'll make my whole day. Thanks or reading this story!**


End file.
